Dragonball LF Last Fight
by Vankor
Summary: takes place after DBGT. the first saga is kinda slow, but the rest is good on story and action. hope you enjoy it. please R
1. Chapter 1

Vitchin Saga

Centuries have passed since Goku fused with Shenlong. Everyone had passed away except Goku, Master Roshi, Uub, Mr. Popo and Dende. Goku was only alive because he was fused with the eternal dragon. Goku was alone training one day when someone appeared out of nowhere.

Goku didn't sense him coming but saw him once he arrived. He was wearing shoes just like Goku wears, his pants were the same as Vegitos, and his belt was just like the one Super Buu wore when he fought the Z-fighters all those years ago, he had a blank whit shirt on, and a jacket like Future Trunks' except his was black and didn't have the capsule corp. symbol on it. He had blue eyes and red rims around his eyes like a SS4, and his red hair was down to his shoulders. Goku thought he was a SS4 but noticed he didn't have a tail. Goku landed and powered down.

"Who are you?" asked Goku.

"I'll tell you later," said the man.

"What?" said Goku.

"Goku you have to go to planet Namek and collect the dragonballs. Then wish to see your friends 2 minutes before they died. When you arrive before your friends kill them unless they die in battle in that case let them die. Make your second wish to have all your friends back to life on Dende's lookout. Make your third wish to have you and all your friends 10 years old but as strong as they were in there prim," said the mysterious man.

Goku looked at him in shock. "You want me to kill my friends? Why?"

"So they can be wished back, if they didn't die in combat they can't be wished back," he said.

Goku nodded with a confused look on his face. "Why do they need to be wished back?"

"To train and get stronger," said the man.

"When do I do this?" Goku still looked confused.

"Now. But you have to do something, do not fuse with Vegita and don't let Goten and Trunks fuse ether. Not until you see me again. Make sure that all the fighters train constantly. If other people fuse that's fine but once the fusion was performed successfully don't let it happen again. There's something you should know before you go to Namek, making the wishes will reject Shenlong from you. That happening will allow Dende to make another set of dragonballs for earth."

Goku understood everything except the training and fusion things. "Why can a new fusion only be done once? And why can't the old fusions be performed?"

"You'll find out later," said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Goku.

"Call me Tak for now," he said. Then Tak disappeared.

Goku did what Tak said and went to Namek. He didn't know why he was listening to a complete stranger but he sensed something good about him. He gathered the dragonballs and asked a Namek to translate his wishes for him. He made his first wish and traveled through time to kill his friends. When he was done he made his next wish and his friends were alive again. He made his final wish and was ten for the third time. Goku thanked the Namek that helped him and went back to Dende's lookout. He explained everything Tak told him.

Then Tak appeared on the lookout with the others. No one noticed him for a while while Goku talked. Then Goku saw Tak and ran over to him, the others followed.

"Guys this is Tak, he's the one who told me what to wish," said Goku.

"Goku I am here to do two things. One is something I forgot earlier and the other is to remove Shenlong from you," said Tak.

Then Tak put his hand on Goku's head and a yellow light was pulled from Goku's head and into Tak's hand then Tak raised his hand and shot Shenlong into the air.

"You would have felt great pain then died in a little while if I didn't remove it from you," said Tak.

"Why?" asked Gohan.

"Because a wish cannot be made concerning a dragon or by a dragon without the dragon dieing and because Shenlong was fused with Goku he would've lived for a short while," said Tak.

"Okay that's one thing but what's the other that you came here for?" asked Gohan.

"All of you must train very hard and as soon as Dende makes the new dragonballs you have to wish that every one of you that is part Saiyan to be full Saiyan," said Tak.

They all nodded.

"I'll be back in a few years and at that time you'll know the reason for all of this.

15 years have passed since we left the Z-fighters. All the partial Saiyans have been full Saiyans with tails for 14 years. Goku and Vegeta were the only ones at SS4, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan were SS3, and Goten was SS2. Bula didn't train and had her tail removed. 18, Krillin, Tein, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Videl, and Piccolo improved their strength dramatically. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, and Trunks were all wearing the same orange gi from training under Master Roshi although no one has for a long time. Tein was wearing his normal green pants. Piccolo, 18, Videl, Vegita and Chiaotzu were also in their normal atria.

While everyone was training on Dende's lookout one day, Tak appeared out of nowhere like he did before. No one noticed him so he whistled to get their attention. Everyone looked in the direction of the sound, when they saw Tak they all powered down and walked over to him.

"Do we find out why you've been ordering us around now?" asked Vegeta.

"Partly," said Tak.

Vegeta scowled at him.

"I can tell that you've all been training very hard. The weakest non-Saiyan is as powerful as a Super Saiyan, and none of you are at your full power. That's very good. But now the training has ended. Tomorrow at noon meet me here and I will take you where we need to be. I will answer your questions tomorrow on the ship," said Tak.

"What ship?" asked Pan.

"The ship that will take us to the moon of which our opponents are located," said Tak.

"Opponents? There are more than one?" asked Chiaotzu.

Tak nodded.

"I knew there was a reason for you wanting us to train and be full Saiyans." Said Vegeta smiling.

"Heal and rest, and at noon be here, if you're not, I'll leave without you. Even Vegeta," said Tak before disappearing.

Everyone rested up and the next day they were all at Dende's lookout at 11:50. They heard a loud engine coming from the east. Everyone was trying to see the ship, and then they saw a huge black sphere coming over the horizon. It was going extremely fast and was landing in a mater of seconds of being seen. The door opened and Tak walked out. He looked around at everyone.

"Good everyone's here. Get in the ship and follow the arrows," said Tak.

They did what he said.

"Hold on Goku," said Tak and Goku turned around and walked back to Tak. "Did you get any senzu beans?"

"No," said Goku.

"Alright then, get in the ship," said Tak.

As Goku was walking into the ship Tak disappeared. He reappeared with 2 full bags of senzu beans.

Tak walked into the ship and the door shut behind him. He followed the arrows to the cockpit. Everyone was sitting in the extra chairs. Tak got into the pilots chair and they took off.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" asked Vegita.

"Do you remember when you defeated Raditz?" asked Tak.

"Yes," said Goku.

"Shortly after that someone came to earth and used the Dragonballs," said Tak

"That's not possible, we had to wait a year to use them, there's no way someone could have used them," said Tein.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong, his wish is the reason you had to wait," said Tak.

"What did he wish for?" asked Trunks.

"That anyone Goku or any of his allies defeated in the name of good would have an exact copy with double the strength arrive on his home planet, starting with Raditz," said Tak.

"WHAT! There's no way Kami was strong enough to grant that!" yelled Piccolo.

"Right, he wasn't so the wish was changed to only the ones that were very difficult, not henchmen, and the dragon granted with a few random exceptions," said Tak.

"So, that's where were going?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, but the reason that I need your help is because at a time of peace he returned and asked another wish, that I wouldn't be able to stop him or those he wished back, again the dragon could not grant, so he changed it to the ones that he wished back and the dragon granted," said Tak.

"So… we kill all the villains we defeated before and you fight this guy?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes but of course the villains are much stronger and will be difficult," said Tak.

"How much further?" Asked Videl.

"Who is this guy anyway?" asked Vegeta.

"Not much further Videl and his name is Vitchin and could easily destroy you if not for my wish," said Tak.

"What wish did you make Tak?" asked Goten.

"That Vitchin could do as much harm to you as I can do to his men," said Tak.

"So you made it so that only the 'secondary' fighters could fight each other and only the 'supreme' fighter could fight each other, as seen through your eyes," said Vegeta.

"Not at all Vegita, you can fight him but as soon as you do you cancel out the wish for you, the others will be safe," said Tak.

"Listen you, I'll defeat the weaklings with the others but I want a shot at the head guy to prove what it means to be a sayian prince to you, and if I can't then I'm sure that Gogeta can, Right Kakorrot?" said Vegeta.

Goku nodded with a stern face.

"If you wish to fight I will not stand in your way," said Tak. "Ah, we're here."

The ship landed and everyone got out.

"Stay here, I have some surprise fighters for you," said Tak and he returned into the ship. When he returned Future Trunks, Nail, Gogeta, Pikkon, Bardock, Vegito, Gotenks, Android 16, and Fat Buu followed him.

"How did you get them here?" asked Goku.

"I made a few wishes on my planets Dragonballs to bring them back and I had a chat with Trunks before he left from his last visit to come to this time," said Tak.

"How could you be alive then and now?" asked Gohan.

"I'm not human, and lets leave it at that for now," said Tak.

"Good to see you five again, and the Fusions too and who is that?" said Goku.

"His name is Bardock, Goku, he's your father," said Tak.

"My…father," said Goku and he just stared.

"What's all this with Goku? I thought my son's name was Kakorrot," said Bardock.

"It is but the earthlings renamed him," said Vegeta.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta, good to know you survived the destruction of our home," said Bardock.

"As did your elder son, and Nappa," said Vegeta turning around.

"Raditz? Is he dead?" asked Bardock.

"Yes, I had to kill him to save earth," said Piccolo.

"I saw that he would die to initiate the sequence of events to stop Frieza, well some sacrifices must be made," said Bardock.

"Oh, and Vegita, I talked with Gogeta, and he doesn't want to fight Vitchin, so sorry," said Tak with a smile.

"What will happen to this Gogeta if me and Kakorrot fuse now?" asked Vegita.

"He'll go away forever, but at the time that you would fight Vitchin he'll already be gone," said Tak.

"Can't we just get this over with?" asked Krillin.

Tak smiled and lead the way to a large arena. There were two small caves one on each side. Sitting in a chair on the cave opposing them was a pure white being. He had large wings and a long tail. He stood up at the arrival of the fighters and his legs and arms proved to be quite long as well. He stood slightly taller that Piccolo and his hands were past his knees.

"Tak, I see that you assembled quite the army to oppose me," said the being.

"Indeed I have Vitchin," said Tak.

"Well, lets see how they compare to my army," said Vitchin smiling.

Vitchin stamped his foot and from the cave under him walked Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, all five forms of Frieza, King Cold, all four forms of Cooler, Androids 13-20, all three stages of Cell, all eight forms of Buu, Brolli, Jenemba, Baby, Captain Rildo, Mutant 17, Super 17, Super 13, Garlic Jr., Turles, Dabura, Zarbon, Dodoria, Captain Ginyu, and all seven evil dragons.

Everyone was shocked; they didn't know what to do. The villains started to laugh; they were exact copies of those who the heroes killed only many times stronger.

"Who will fight who? Asked Vitchin.

"My men choose, after all, we are the visitors," said Tak and Vitchin nodded and sat down.

"I'll take the Buus all at once," said Vegeta.

"Try one at a time Vegeta," said Tak.

"Fine," said Vegeta.

"I'll take the Friezas one at a time," said Nail.

"I'll take the Coolers one at a time," said Piccolo.

"I'll take the Androids one at a time," said Future Trunks.

"I'll take the Cells one at a time," said 18.

"I'll take Mutant 17 and Super 17 one at a time," said Goku.

"I'll take the Dragons one a time," said Gogeta.

"I'll take Super 13," said Gotenks.

"I'll take Garlic Jr.," said Pan.

"I'll take Turles," said Bardock.

"I'll take Dabura," said Trunks.

"I'll take Zarbon," said Goten.

"I'll take Dodoria," said Android 16.

"I'll take Captain Ginyu," said Tien.

"I'll take Brolli," said Gohan.

"I'll take Jenemba," said Pikkon.

"I'll take Baby," said Vegito.

"Me fight Rildo," said Fat Buu.

"I'll take Raditz," said Chiaotzu.

"I'll take Nappa," said Krillin.

"I'll take Vegeta," said Videl.

"I'll take King Cold," said Yamcha

"And I'll take Vitchin," said Tak.

"Not until I had my turn," said Vegeta.

"Right," said Tak.

"Oh, and good luck Videl, I was quit strong then, do you think you can handle it? He's even stronger than I was then," said Vegeta.

"You're pathetic," said the bad Vegeta.

"What?" yelled Vegeta.

"You heard me, you're pathetic, you turned good, turned your back on dominating the universe, why, to show that you are stronger that a low level? It turned you soft you weakling, you're no saiyan elite, you're as bad as the saiyans you're with.

You' don't have what it takes to be a super saiyan," said the bad Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't say anything, he just stood there, grinding his teeth and pumping his fists. Trunks put his hand on Vegeta's wrist.

"Don't dad, show him by beating the Buus," said Trunks.

"'Dad'? you're a dad? I hope your son is a better saiyan than you turned out to be," said the bad Vegeta smiling.

"Ignore it father," said Future Trunks.

"'Father, two, twins then. I hope one is better that what you turned into," said the bad Vegeta.

Vegeta pulled his hand from Trunks, stood stiff then turned to Videl.

"Grind him into dust girl," he said then walked into the cave behind Tak.

The others soon followed. Inside Tak addressed the group.

"Vitchin will pick the order of the fighters, he'll yell out the name of his fighter and whoever is fighting them will walk out of the cave and fight, he might pull a trick at the end which I prepared for but it might not happen so I won't tell you what. I need to watch outside but those not fighting can watch through that," said Tak pointing to a TV. "I have the senzu beans so if he puts one after another to wear out those fighting more that one you can be healed. Just walk up to me and I'll discreetly give one to you," said Tak then left.

"Frieza!" shouted Vitchin and Nail got up.

He walked out the door and stood to oppose stage one of Frieza.

Frieza shot and energy blast and Nail caught and crushed it. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza and blew a hole through his body. Frieza fell forward dead. His body turned to smoke and Frieza stage two walked out.

Frieza charged Nail and punched him in the face. Nail didn't budge. He grabbed Frieza's chin and shot a blast that disengaged Frieza's head. He fell over dead and his body turned to smoke. Frieza stage three walked out.

Again Frieza charged Nail but this one punched him in the gut, but still Nail didn't move. Nail punched Frieza in the side of the face and sent him flying across the arena. Before Frieza could right himself Nail appeared in his path and shot a blast that destroyed Frieza's entire upper half. The remains turned to smoke and stage four of Frieza walked out.

This Frieza shot a large blast the Nail slapped away but in the time it took to slap it away Frieza was behind him and kicked him in the neck. Nail didn't budge. He grabbed Frieza's leg and slammed him into the ground then tossed him across the arena. Frieza flew high into the air and Nail followed. The two stopped and started to circle each other. Then Frieza disappeared and so did Nail. There was a blast shot but by who was unknown. Then Frieza's head appeared on the arena floor with Nail standing next to it. The head turned to smoke and Meta-Frieza walked out.

This time when Frieza hit Nail he moved, but very little. Nail Grabbed Frieza's Tail and pulled him close he then blew off Frieza's head and the body turned to smoke. Nail landed and walked into the cave.

"Cooler!" yelled out Vitchin.

Piccolo walked out and stage four Cooler did the same. Piccolo raised his hand and blew off Cooler's head. The body turned to smoke and stage five Cooler walked out.

Piccolo's hand was still raised and he shot another blast that took off this Cooler's head. The body turned to smoke and Meta-Cooler walked out.

Piccolo shot another blast than raised his hand above his head and fires again. Meta-Cooler dodged the first blast and he appeared above Piccolo, completely unaware that there was an energy ball waiting for him. It took off his head and the body turned to smoke. But the Elite Meta-Cooler didn't come out. Piccolo smiled.

Raditz ran out and whispered something to Vitchin. The blast the Meta-Cooler dodged went into the cave and took off the head of Elite Meta-Cooler. Raditz ran back in to his cave and Piccolo, who heard what Raditz said turned and walked back to his.

"Androids," yelled out Vitchin and Future Trunks walked out of the cave.

When he arrived at the arena he saw that Androids 13-20 were lined up on the other side.

"That's not fair Vitchin," yelled Tak.

"No, it's okay, I can handle it," said Trunks taking his jacket off.

The androids encircled Trunks and started punching and kicking but Trunks blocked every attack until 17 kicked his back then 16 delivered an uppercut to his chin and sent Trunks into the sky. Trunks stopped himself and shot a powerful ki blast down to the circle of androids.

When the smoke cleared only 20 was gone. Trunks went SS1 and the androids charged again. Trunks blocked all the attacks with tremendous skill. Then 18 grabbed Trunks' left arm and 17 his right. 16 grabbed his legs and 14 took his head from behind. The androids grips were so strong that Trunks couldn't move. 13 and 15 were watching and started to laugh as 19 moved in to steel Trunk's energy. 19 grabbed Trunks' face and Trunks could feel the energy leave him. Then his eyes went blank and he let out a muffled scream. Trunks' body started to grow then there was a blast from within Trunks and a blinding yellow light came with it. All the androids wee blown away.

When the light was gone and the smoke cleared 14 was gone and 19's hand was broken off still on Trunks' now USS face. His shirt was gone, his body had grown to large for it. Trunks took the hand off his face then disappeared. He reappeared behind 19 and 19's hand was sticking out of his chest. The dead android fell to the ground and turned to smoke. 17 charge Trunks but Trunks smacked him in the face so hard that the metal casing caved in. 17 fell and turned to smoke. 18 charged from behind but Trunks disappeared. He reappeared with his right knee and right elbow crushing 18's abdomen. She fell and became smoke.

15 tried a cheap shod and came from blow and went for Trunks' groin. Trunks caught the small fist and lifted him up to be face to face. 15 looked into Trunks' blank eyes in fear.

"No," was all Trunks said.

Trunks then brought his hand holding 15 down and he opposing knee up. 15's face was smashed in and his body became smoke. 13 charged head on but he wasn't even half way there when he blew up from a ki blast from Trunks. 16 shot one of his hands at Trunks who caught it and crushed it in his hand. 16 then shot his other hand but with the same result. Then 16 disappeared. He reappeared with his wrist guns on Trunks' chest, one gun on each peck.

"Hell's Flash," yelled 16 and the ends of his arms glowed yellow and shot the blast.

When the smoke was gone Trunks was unharmed and 16 was missing his head. The body turns to smoke. Trunks descends to the ground, turns back to normal saiyan and walks back to the cave picking up his jacket on the way. Tak whispers something in his ear and Future Trunks nods.

"Cell," yells out Vitchin and 18 walks out of the cave. Trunks was staring at Future Trunks in awe. Future Trunks leaned over to Goku and whispered something in his ear. Goku nodded.

Stage one of Cell is awaiting 18. Once she is on the arena floor Cell charges with his tail open to absorb her. 18 raised her hand shoulder level and extender her pointer finger. A golden ball shot out and entered Cell's open tail. Instantly he stopped running. Cell fell to his knees then onto his face and turned to smoke and imperfect Cell walked out of the cave.

Cell disappeared and reappeared behind 18 and started to absorb her. She raised her hand and though no one could see it because she was in Cell's tail she shot the same golden ball. Cell stopped absorbing her and 18 fell out. Cell fell backwards and turned to smoke. Perfect Cell walked out of the cave.

"You can't pull your disable trick on me, I won't be trying to absorb you," said Cell.

18 just smiled and disappeared. She reappeared behind him and punched into his back. 18 then shot out the golden ball. Cell didn't notice and regenerated. He started to turn around and stopped. Cell fell over and turned to smoke and 18 walked out of the arena.

"How'd you do that?" asked Future Trunks.

"It's a trick the androids have to disable each other in case we switch sides, Cell was and android so it worked," 18 said simply.

"Buu!" yelled Vitchin and Vegeta walked out into the arena.

Fat Buu stood to oppose Vegeta who smiled. "Déjà vu," he muttered.

Vegeta raised his hand to shoulder level. And a golden ring shot out and circled Buu. The ring tightened around Buu and spread to become a sphere enclosing Buu. The sphere then started to shrink and became the size of a marble. The ball then shot across the arena and into Vegeta's hand where it was crushed. Vegeta dropped the debris, which hit the ground and became smoke. Thin Buu then walked out.

Vegeta did the same thing though the ring needed to chase this Buu. Super Buu walked out once Thin Buu was crushed. This time Vegeta sent out three rings. Super was having a very hard time dodging them. Finally when Buu dodged one ring he flew into another. The one ring held Buu long enough for the other two rings to grab him. He was put into a stronger ball and crushed as well. Gotenks Buu walked into the arena.

Vegeta turned SS1 and sent out two rings. Buu shot energy blasts at Vegeta who deflected them back. Buu was to busy avoiding the rings to see the energy balls and was hit in the back by all three. Then when Buu froze the rings grabbed him; he too was shrunk and crushed. Piccolo Buu walked out.

Vegeta sent one ring after him. Buu shot an energy blast at the ring but to no prevail. Buu then tried to hide behind Vegeta. But the ring went straight through Vegeta and grabbed Buu. He was crushed and Gohan Buu walked out.

Vegeta turned SS2 and sent three rings. Buu avoided them with great ease but when Vegeta shot out six energy balls as well Buu was having trouble avoiding all nine objects. Finally one ball hit Buu then the other five followed soon by the three rings. Buu was crushed and Muscle Buu walked out.

Vegeta sent out two rings and three balls. Buu avoided them all on the first pass but on the second one ball hit him followed by the other two then the two rings. Buu was crushed. Kid Buu walked out.

Vegeta turned SS4 and shot six rings at Buu. Vegeta soon followed these rings by ten energy balls. Buu was having the easiest time dodging them all. Vegeta sent ten more balls and charged Buu. But still Buu dodged all 26 obstacles and Vegeta. Then Vegeta started to move extremely fast. It looked like there was four of him. Each one took a different position and faced a different way and charged up for a final flash. The Vegeta's kept moving and Buu was confused which was real. He couldn't avoid all 26 things flying around and stay out of range of one of the Vegeta's for long. Then it happened, Buu risked it and went into the path of one of the Vegeta's who immediately shot the final flash. It was a direct hit. Before the smoke cleared the 20 energy balls hit Buu followed by the six rings. Buu was condensed into the marble sized ball then flew into Vegeta's hand and crushed. Vegeta turned back to normal saiyan then landed.

"How did you split up and retain the same energy level?" asked Vitchin.

"I didn't, they were all really me, not copies just shadows and whichever he moved to first was his end," said Vegeta smiling. He then walked back into the cave.

"17s!" yelled Vitchin and Goku walked into the arena.

Mutant 17 stood waiting for Goku. Goku smiled then disappeared. He reappeared above Mutant 17 and leveled him with a singly huge ki blast. The remains turned to smoke and Super 17 walked out.

Goku turned SS1 and punched Super 17 in the face so hard he flew across the arena. Goku disappeared again and when he reappeared he was SS2 and in the path of the flying 17. Goku kicked Super 17 high into the air and disappeared again. He reappeared where Super 17 would soon be and was now a SS3. When Super 17 got to him Goku delivered a double axe handle to the face that sent Super 17 straight down. And Goku disappeared yet again. When Goku reappeared he was SS4 and standing on the arena where Super 17 would land. Goku's fist was in the air and Super 17 landed on it. The body went limp and Goku tossed it to the floor where it turned to smoke. Goku went back to normal saiyan and entered the cave.

When Goku was in the cave he went through a door that no one noticed before, Future Trunks followed then when the door shut it disappeared.

"Dragons!" yelled Vitchin.

Gogeta got up and walked out of the cave. The two-star dragon was waiting. Gogeta vanished and appeared above the dragon with his hand on its head. There was only the sound of an energy blast and the dragon turned to smoke. The five-star dragon walked out.

Gogeta punched the dragon in the face the shot a beam through it. The dragon turned to smoke and the six-star dragon walked out. Gogeta turned SS1 and disappeared only to reappear on the dragons right and fire a blast as soon as the blast was fired Gogeta was gone and on the other side to shoot another blast. The two blasts collided with the dragon at the same time and the remains turned to smoke. The seven-star dragon walked out.

Gogeta backed far away from the dragon. The dragon shot out several blasts and Gogeta shot out four one in each direction. The blasts turned around and started straight for the dragon. Gogeta dodged some of the blasts but most hit him. The four blasts Gogeta sent hit the dragon at the same time and when the smoke cleared the four-star dragon was walking out.

Gogeta turned SS4 and flew back.

"FINAL FLASH!" Gogeta yelled as the beam shot straight for the dragon.

There was no time for it to move, the dragon was hit head on and the remains turned to smoke. The three-star dragon walked out.

Gogeta didn't move and waited for the right moment.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled and the Dragon shot into the air.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he yelled and the Dragon shot to the right.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled and the Dragon shot to the left.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" he yelled and the Dragon shot a blast back and started zooming all over the place.

The blast from the dragon hit Gogeta but with no effect. Gogeta's eyes were darting everywhere following the dragon. Then Gogeta disappeared and reappeared in the center of the arena.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Gogeta and shot straight up. The dragon was hit head on. There were no remains to turn to smoke. The one-star dragon walked out.

Gogeta crouched down to fire another Kamehameha wave. With his right hand he prepared to fire the wave but with his left he pulled it back ready for a final flash. The dragon jumped into the air and Gogeta followed and circled it.

"KAAAAAAAAAAA" said Goku's voice.

"FINAL" said Vegeta's voice.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…HAAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEEEEEE" said Goku's voice.

The dragon was in complete terror. It didn't know where the real Gogeta was, there were about 75 circling him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" said Goku's voice when at the same time "FLASH" yelled Vegeta's.

When the mixed blast hit the dragon it wasn't from any of the 75 around him but the one he didn't see below him. There was nothing left to turn to smoke. Gogeta went back to normal saiyan and walked up to Tak who discreetly handed him a senzu bean. Gogeta walked into the cave and ate the bean.

"Super 13!" yelled Vitchin and Gotenks got up and walked out of the cave.

Gotenks seemed to have matured since he fought Buu because he instantly turned SS3 and shot out a golden donut that sealed around Super 13. He didn't even try to avoid it. He thought he was strong enough the break it. But he wasn't and the donut crushed him. The body tuned to smoke and Gotenks walked back into the cave.

"Garlic Jr.!" yelled Vitchin and Pan walked out of the cave.

Garlic Jr. disappeared and grabbed Pan in a mighty bear hug. Pan didn't try to break free, she just went SS2 and the force of the transformation threw Garlic Jr. from her. When he righted himself Garlic Jr. charged Pan but she vanished and plowed straight through him. Garlic Jr. fell forward and turned to smoke. Pan turned back to normal and walked into the cave.

"Time out," said Tak and followed her inside.

When Tak entered the door reappeared and Goku and Future Trunks walked through.

"Okay, it's what I feared. They aren't being defeated. They're just dematerializing then they'll reappear somewhere and you'll have to fight again," said Tak.

"What? You mean that we aren't killing them!" said Vegeta in shock.

"That's why they're so easy, their true power is not released until they reappear at full bodied, Vitchin's going to have them fuse together to be unstoppable, he's just humoring us," said Tak.

"What can we do?" asked Goku.

"I have that figured out so when the last one fights I'll call another time out and I'll have you all fuse as well," said Tak.

"Time's Up!" yelled Vitchin.

Tak left the cave and the group sat down.

"Turles!" yelled Vitchin and Bardock left the cave.

Bardock and Turles charged each other and started throwing and blocking punches and kicks. This was the first fight where the victor wasn't very clear. Then Turles when SS1. Bardock was sent into the ground and made a crater. He got up flew to be eye level with Turles and screamed and went SS2. Then in an instant he slammed his fists into the sides of Turles' head and crushed it. Bardock went back to normal saiyan and Turles' body turned to smoke as Bardock walked in the cave.

"When did you learn to go SS?" asked Vegeta.

"I went through much training with Tak and the others," said Bardock sitting down.

"Dabura!" yelled Vitchin and Trunks walked out of the cave.

When Trunks reached the arena Dabura was holding his sword. Trunks went SS1 and Dabura charged him. Dabura swung the sword and hit Trunks in the neck but the blade shattered. Dabura jumped back and spit at Trunks who disappeared, grabbed Dabura and reappeared holding Dabura in the path of his spit. Then Trunks went normal saiyan and shattered the statue. It turned to smoke and Trunks entered the cave.

"Zarbon!" yelled Vitchin and Goten walked out of the cave.

Instantly Zarbon transformed and Goten did the same, to SS1. Both fighters disappeared and there was a loud explosion and when the smoke had cleared Goten was normal saiyan and entering the cave, Zarbon was gone.

"Dodoria!" yelled Vitchin and Android 16 walked out of the cave.

"What's this? A droid to fight me, Ha, waist of metal," said Dodoria.

"It seems that you are more of a waist of flesh," said 16.

"Why you," said Dodoria and he vanished.

16 didn't move, he punched to his right and Dodoria was sent flying. Dodoria got to his knees and looked up to see 16 with his hands under his arms and his arms pointed and Dodoria's head for a hell's flash. 16 fired and killed Dodoria. The remnants of the body turned to smoke as 16 reattached his hands and walked into the cave.

"Captain Ginyu!" yelled Vitchin and Tein walked out of the cave.

Ginyu stood ready for Tein. They both charged each other. Tein grabbed Ginyu by the horns and broke them off. Ginyu fell back in pain and Tein impaled Ginyu in the heart and neck with his own horns. The body turned to smoke and Tein walked into the cave.

"Brolli!" yelled Vitchin and Gohan walked out.

The two stared at each other. Brolli went SS1 and Gohan did the same. They charged each other and started punching and kicking wildly. Both blocked all the attacks. Then Brolli went USS and punched Gohan across the arena. Gohan got up and turned SS2 and charged Brolli only to be smashed into the ground. Gohan got up and Brolli started rapidly punching Gohan, then Gohan went SS3 and Brolli fell back.

"So the boy is a man," said Brolli smiling then went SS4.

Gohan was dumbfounded. Brolli punched Gohan hard in the face and sent him high into the air. Gohan righted himself just in time to be kneed in the face. Then Brolli grabbed his foot and threw Gohan into the ground making a small crater. Then Gohan started to scream. He started to rise in the air and a sphere of pure energy formed around him, Brolli couldn't get close enough to attack.

Gohan's hair turned black again and started to shrink. His eyebrows grew back and brown fur covered his torso. The energy sphere around Gohan disappeared and Brolli charged Gohan. But Gohan was gone and appeared on the ground so Brolli charged again and went to punch Gohan, but Gohan caught the giant fist inches from his face. Gohan released an energy blast that took off Brolli's hand. He fell back and screamed in pain and agony.

"Unfair!" yelled Vitchin.

"It happened to the android and you said nothing," said Tak.

"Androids don't bleed," said Vitchin.

"Fine, I'll heal the wound," said Tak.

Tak raised his hand shoulder level and pointed his finger at Brolli. The stub healed over, the hand was still gone but the bleeding stopped.

"Continue," said Vitchin.

Brolli got up and charged Gohan. Brolli swung with his stubbed arm thinking that the hand was still there. The stub stopped inched in front of Gohan's face and Gohan shot an energy ball into Brolli's gut. The ball exploded and Brolli's body turned to smoke. Gohan became normal saiyan and walked into the cave.

"Jenemba!" yelled Vitchin and Pikkon walked out.

"I remember you," said Jenemba.

"And I you," said Pikkon before disappearing. Jenemba was looking around for Pikkon but he never found him. Pikkon reappeared behind Jenemba and shot off his head. The body turned to smoke and Pikkon walked into the cave.

"Baby!" yelled Vitchin and Vegito walked out.

Baby stood waiting and Vegito knew not to got SS1. But Baby didn't know that Vegito knew. Vegito disappeared and Baby didn't move, he was planning on being beaten till Vegito went SS1 then possess him. When Vegito reappeared his hand was on top of Baby's head Baby didn't look up and didn't see Vegito go SS3 before he blasted him into the ground. The remaining parts turned to smoke and Vegito went normal saiyan and entered the cave.

"Captian Rildo!" yelled Vitchin and Fat Buu walked out of the cave.

Rildo charged Buu and punched rapidly but nothing damaged Buu. Then Buu raised his hand and blew off Rildo's head with tremendous ease. The body turned to smoke and Buu entered the cave.

"Raditz!" yelled Vitchin and Chiaotzu flew out of the cave.

Raditz shot three energy blasts at Chiaotzu but Chiaotzu deflected them back and they all collided with the unexpecting saiyan. When the smoke was gone so was Raditz but he soon reappeared behind Chiaotzu as a SS1. His hair was too long to stand on end though. Chiaotzu disappeared just as Raditz swung at him. Chiaotzu reappeared with his hands on Raditz's face and fired. The blast didn't blow off the saiyan's head but it did kill him. The body turned to smoke and Chiaotzu flew into the cave.

"Nappa!" yelled Vitchin and Krillin walked out of the cave.

"Hay it's baldy," said Nappa with a laugh.

"Look who's talking," said Krillin.

Krillin raised his hand above his head.

"Distructo disk," he said and through the yellow disk at Nappa.

Nappa shot an energy ball at it but the disk cut through it and shortly after Nappa as well. The disk kept going until Krillin closed his fist and blew it up. Nappa's body turned to smoke and Krillin walked into the cave.

"Vegeta!" yelled Vitchin and Videl walked out, Vegeta was close behind.

Vegeta walked over to stand next to Tak and Videl went up to oppose Vegeta in the arena. Videl disappeared. Vegeta was completely shocked and couldn't find her.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA" came her voice form nowhere.

Vegeta shot a blast at where the noise came from.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" came her voice again.

Vegeta shot wildly into the sky.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Where are you?" asked Vegeta scared.

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Vegeta was shooting everywhere.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Videl and she appeared behind Vegeta, where she was the whole time. The blast destroyed Vegeta's body and what little remained turned to smoke and Videl walked into the cave.

"King Cold!" yelled Vitchin and Yamcha walked out.

King Cold shot seven blasts at Yamcha but he disappeared before they reached him. When he reappeared he was in front of King Cold and punched off his head. The body turned to smoke and Yamcha walked into the cave. Vegeta and Tak followed.

"Good, we won all the fights till now all we got to do is fuse," said Tak.

"But then wont the fusions go away?" asked Pan.

"Only if the people who make them fuse together, Goku and Vegeta can't fuse and Goten and this Trunks," he pointed to the current Trunks, "can't fuse. But Goten and that Trunks," he pointed to Future Trunks, "can," said Tak.

"So what do we do?" asked Vegeta.

"I made a list, all the fusions until the last before Buu are the dance, then the remaining two use the earrings then Buu absorbs him," said Tak.

"But the dance wears off after 30 minutes and Buu will just change back," said Goku.

"That's why the last is earring, it'll hold the dances together even after the 30 minutes. And when the fight is over Buu will just spit out the fusion and when he does the earrings will no longer be effected, the dances may be but after 30 minutes you'll all be back, except for the ones I brought separately, but Future Trunks will still be here," said Tak and he pulled out a piece of paper. "Okay, Vegito and Gogeta do the dance," said Tak.

The result of the dance was Gogito.

"Now Future Trunks and Goten," said Tak.

The result was Future Gotenks.

"Now Goku and Gohan," said Tak.

The result was Gohun.

Now Chiaotzu and Krillin," said Tak.

The result was Kriltzu.

"Now Gotenks and Trunks," said Tak.

The result was Trotenks.

"Now Android 16 and 18," said Tak.

The result was Android 34.

"Now Videl and Pan," said Tak.

The result was Vidan.

"Now Bardock and Vegeta," said Tak.

The result was Vegock.

"Now Tein and Yamcha," said Tak.

The result was Temcha.

"Now Pikkon and Nail," said Tak.

The result was Naikon.

"Now Gogito and Future Gotenks," said Tak.

The result was Gogenks.

"Now Gohun and Kriltzu," said Tak.

The result was Krilun.

"Now Trotenks and Android 34," said Tak.

The result was Trotenks 34.

"Now Vidan and Vegock," said Tak.

The result was Vigock.

"Now Temcha and Nakon," said Tak.

The result was Nakcha.

"Now Gogenks and Krilun," said Tak.

The result was Gogtun.

"Now Trotenks 34 and Vigock," said Tak.

The result was Vigenks.

"Now Nakcha and Piccolo," said Tak.

The result was Pickcha.

"Now Gogtun and Vigenks," said Tak.

The result was Vigtun.

"Now Vigtun and Pickcha use these earrings," said Tak handing them each one of the fusion earrings.

The result was Pictun.

"Okay now, Buu absorb Pictun," said Tak.

"Me make cookie?" asked Buu.

"No, like how Super Buu absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks," said Tak.

"Oh…okay," said Buu.

Buu took a ball of his flesh from his gut and tossed it on Pictun. The ball of flesh consumed Pictun and then flew into Buu. He screamed and pink smoke poured from the holes in his head. When the pink smoke had cleared Buu stood locking like Gotenks Buu only he was more muscular and taller.

"I believe that I am powerful enough to defeat what ever Vitchin can throw at me," said Pictun Buu.

"Tak and Friends, you're not done fighting yet," yelled Vitchin.

Tak and Pictun Buu walked out.

"I see you anticipated this," said Vitchin.

All the evil fighters were standing in front of him. Vitchin waved his hand and they stared as if it were rehearsed.

Frieza stage 1 and Frieza stage 2 fused to make Frieza 3.

Frieza stage 3 and Frieza stage 4 fused to make Frieza 7.

Frieza 3 and Frieza 7 fused to make Frieza 10.

Frieza 10 and Meta-Frieza fused to make Metza.

Cooler stage 4 and Cooler stage 5 fused to make Cooler 9.

Meta-Cooler and Elite Meta-Cooler fused to make Power Meta-Cooler.

Cooler 9 and Power Meta Cooler fused to make Metoler.

Android 13 and Android 14 fused to make Android 27.

Android 15 and Android 16 fused to make Android 31.

Android 17 and Android 18 fused to make Android 35.

Android 19 and Android 20 fused to make Android 39.

Android 27 and Android 31 fused to make Android 58.

Android 35 and Android 39 fused to make Android 74.

Android 58 and Android 74 fused to make Android 132.

Cell stage 1 and Cell stage 2 fused to make Cell 3.

Cell 3 and Perfect Cell fused to make Complete Cell.

Thin Buu absorbed Fat Buu to make Fin Buu.

Gotenks Buu absorbed Super Buu to make Supenks Buu.

Gohan Buu absorbed Piccolo Buu to make Pichan Buu.

Kid Buu absorbed Muscle Buu to make Musd Buu.

Supenks Buu absorbed Fin Buu to make Finks Buu.

Musd Buu absorbed Pichan Buu to make Muhan Buu.

Muhan Buu absorbed Finks Buu to make Fihan Buu.

Super 17 absorbed Mutant 17 to make Muper 34.

The One-star Dragon and Two-star Dragon fused to make Dragon 3.

The Three-star Dragon and Four-Star Dragon fused to make Dragon 7.

The Five-star Dragon and Six-star Dragon fused to make Dragon 11.

Dragon 3 and Dragon 7 fused to make Dragon 10.

Dragon 11 and the Seven-star Dragon fused to make Dragon 18.

Dragon 10 and Dragon 18 fused to make Dragon 28.

Captain Ginyu and Captain Rildo fused to make Captain Gindo.

Brolli and Turles fused to make Brolles.

Nappa and Raditz fused to make Rappa.

Vegeta and Baby fuse to make Bageta.

Zarbon and Dabura fuse to make Zarbura.

Jenemba and King Cold Fused to make Jenemld.

Super 13 and Garlic Jr. fused to make Garper 13.

Captain Gindo and Broles fused to make Captain Brolles.

Rappa and Bageta fused to make Rageta.

Zarbura and Jenemld fused to make Jenbura.

Garper 13 and Dodoria fused to make Dodper.

Captain Brolles and Rageta fused to make Rages.

Jenbura and Dodper fused to make Jenper.

Rages and Jenper fused to make Rager.

Metza and Metoler fused to make Zoler.

Android 132 and Muper 34 fused to make Mupiod 166.

Dragon 28 and Rager fused to make Drager.

Zoler and Mupiod 166 fused to make Zoloid.

Zoloid and Drager fused with earrings to make Zolger.

Fihan Buu absorbed Zolger to make Figer Buu.

Complete Cell absorbed Figer Buu to make True Cell.

True Cell looked like Perfect Cell but as big as Cell stage 2. Instead of green armor with black spots he has black armor with white spots. His white face is now silver and his purple stripes on the sides of his face are now pink.

"I am True Cell the unstoppable force," said True cell.

"And I am Pictun Buu, the immoveable object," said Buu with a grin.

"Then let us see what happens when we meet," said Cell.

With that they both disappeared. There was the sound of collision and one of them hit the ground and maid a creator. Cell flew out of the creator and Buu shot out the rings that Vegeta used against Goku during the Buu saga. Cell was pinned in the arms, legs and neck. Then Buu put his hands to his sides shoulder level then two went up and two down. Buu now had four arms. He did this again and had eight.

"Let me go you cheater," yelled Cell.

"Free yourself," said Buu.

With that Cell screamed and burst out of the creator. Flying full force at Buu. Buu put his top right hand to his forehead with the middle and index extended. He used he legs and other seven arms to pound Cell back into the ground. Once Cell hit the ground Buu's bottom hands went to his right side. His second to the bottom hands went in front of his chest making a triangle with the fingers. Buu's second to the top hands wend out to each side and his top left hand went over his head palm flat.

Cell looked up and saw Buu then crouched down and put his hands to his right side.

"Special Beam Cannon," said Piccolo's voice within Buu.

"Distructo Disk," said Krillin's voice within Buu.

"Final," said Vegeta's and both Trunks' Voices from within Buu.

"Tri-Beam," said Tein's voice from within Buu.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA," said Goku's, Gohan's, Goten's, Pan's, Videl's, Tein's, Yamcha's, Krillin's, Gogeta's, Vegito's and Gotenks' voices in unison from with in Buu.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA," said Cell.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," said Goku's, Gohan's, Goten's, Pan's, Videl's, Tein's, Yamcha's, Krillin's, Gogeta's, Vegito's and Gotenks' voices in unison from with in Buu and Cell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA," said Goku's, Gohan's, Goten's, Pan's, Videl's, Tein's, Yamcha's, Krillin's, Gogeta's, Vegito's and Gotenks' voices in unison from with in Buu and Cell.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," said Goku's, Gohan's, Goten's, Pan's, Videl's, Tein's, Yamcha's, Krillin's, Gogeta's, Vegito's and Gotenks' voices in unison from with in Buu and Cell.

"Fire!" yelled Piccolo's voice from with in Buu and the Special Beam Cannon shot through Cells chest, discharging his Kamehameha.

While Cell was still in shock from his wound Buu threw the Distructo Disk and cut him in half at the waist.

"Flash!" yelled the Trunks' and Vegeta from within Buu and the Final Flash shot and completely destroyed Cells lower half.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Goku's, Gohan's, Goten's, Pan's, Videl's, Tein's, Yamcha's, Krillin's, Gogeta's, Vegito's and Gotenks' voices in unison from with in Buu.

The Kamehameha shot down and completely destroyed Cell's upper half.

"Fire!" yelled Tein's voice from within Buu and whatever the Final Flash or Kamehameha didn't destroy was destroyed by the Tri-Beam.

Buu landed and walked over to Tak.

"Vegeta still wants to fight Vitchin," said Buu.

"Spit them out then, and thank those, who wont remain, very much, success would have been imposable with out you," said Tak.

Buu nodded and smiled. Buu pulled back his head and spit something out, it was Pictun. Then in a white light Pictun split into Vigtun and Pickcha. After many more white lights all that were left were Future Trunks, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, 18, Videl, Pan, Vegeta, Tein, and Yamcha.

"Is it my turn to show this thing what being a saiyan prince means?" asked Vegeta.

Tak nodded, and Vegeta walked into the arena the others stood around the cave.

"Come and fight me you beast," yelled Vegeta.

"Are you joking?" asked Vitchin and Tak shook his head.

"What's the matter, you scared that I'll kill you?" said Vegeta.

"You do know that once you hit me I can fight back," said Vitchin.

"Yes and it will only be right for a fair fight," said Vegeta.

"Fine, if you can knock me out of my chair I will fight you full on," said Vitchin.

Vegeta smiled and disappeared. He reappeared behind Vitchin and kicked him in the back of the head. Nothing happened. Vitchin reached back and grabbed Vegeta's leg and threw him far into the distance. Then next thing anyone saw was a yellow line in the air and SS1 Vegeta was back delivering an uppercut to Vitchin's chin. Vitchin's head moved back but his body remained in his chair. Vitchin punched Vegeta in the gut and sent him back into the arena. Vegeta got up and smiled. He then went normal saiyan and disappeared only to reappear behind Vitchin. Vegeta raised his hand to shoulder level and shot an energy ball that destroyed Vitchin's chair, he fell to the ground.

"There, now you're out of your chair," said Vegeta smiling. He then powered up to SS2.

"Indeed I am," said Vitchin. "Well then, shall we commence?" he asked.

"Whenever you want to," said Vegeta.

Vitchin smiled and disappeared when he reappeared he was standing with his long arm outstretched and Vegeta was flying through the air. Vegeta stopped himself and went SS4. He then disappeared and reappeared with his foot in Vitchin's face, Vitchin was force a single step back. Vitchin grabbed his leg and swung Vegeta into the ground and proceeded to step on his head.

"That's enough!" yelled Goku.

"Now you challenge me?" asked Vitchin.

Goku was SS4.

"I didn't asked for help Kakorrot," said Vegeta while coughing up blood.

"No, but you did say Gogeta could take a shot at him," said Goku tossing Vegeta a senzu.

Vegeta smiled when he caught it. He then ate it and pushed Vitchin off him. Vegeta walked over to be by Goku but far enough to do the dance.

"You will fall by a saiyan's hand," said Vegeta pointing at Vitchin.

"Bring it on monkey," said Vitchin.

"FUUUUUU……...SIOOOOOOON……….HA!" yelled Goku and Vegeta in unison as they performed the dance.

SS4 Gogeta stood waiting for Vitchin.

"Bring it on beast," he said and disappeared.

Gogeta reappeared and kicked Vitchin in the face and sent him flying. Vitchin quickly righted himself and sent a single energy ball that followed Gogeta wherever he went. For 30 minutes the ball chased Gogeta, anything that Gogeta threw at it only disintegrated and it was to close to charge a Kamehameha or Final Flash. Finally Gogeta split up into Goku and Vegeta and the ball split into two as well. Neither was fast enough to avoid the balls now and they were each hit. Both saiyans fell and Gohan, Goten and both Trunks' ran over to them.

"I do believe that it is time for you and me to fight Tak," said Vitchin.

"Indeed it is," said Tak.

Tak took off his jacket and it thudded on the ground. His wristbands made a similar thud. His belt made a crater and his shirt made a thud louder that the jacket.

"How much do those weigh?" asked Krillin nervously.

"The wrist bands are 500 pounds each, the shirt is 900 the jacket is 800 and the belt is 5000. My pants and shoes are weightless," said Tak.

Tak walked up to Vitchin. Vitchin's tail whipped at Tak but he caught it and threw Vitchin across the arena. Vitchin stopped and charged at Tak, he delivered several rapid punches to his gut then whipped him in the side of the head with his tail. Tak soared across the arena. He got up and stood still. Then a blast hit Vitchin in the back and he fell forward. Tak's body disappeared and reappeared where the energy ball came from.

"Wow, he can move faster that his own body can," said Trunks as Vegeta and Goku got up.

Vitchin go up and sent a wave bigger than the Kamehameha at Tak. He was hit full on. The wave flew far into a mountain. The explosion was enormous.

"Oh great, both Gogeta and Tak can't beat this guy, what are we gunna do?" asked Krillin to whoever heard.

Then Tak appeared on the corner of the arena. He was cut and bleeding and his pants were torn. His eyes were red and his hair was silver and standing up like a super saiyan's.

"If his body was furry before this I would think he was a SS5," said Vegeta.

"Maybe he is, he could have removed his tail and shaved his fur and because he attained constant SS4 like me and Gohan with SS1," said Goku.

"Well, you are persistent," said Vitchin.

In an instant Vitchin was in front of Tak with his hand in Tak's gut. This had no effect on the Mighty SS5. Then Tak was gone and behind Vitchin. Tak grabbed Vitchin's wings, one in each hand, and put his feet on his back between the wing joints. Within seconds the wings were no longer attacked to Vitchin and he was on his knees screaming in pain. Tak dropped the wings and grabbed Vitchin's tail, placing a foot on his back Tak pulled off Vitchin's tail. Vitchin fell onto his hands and wouldn't stop screaming.

"Hurts doesn't it, no more than you deserve," said Tak turning around and destroying the wings and tail.

Tak then turned back and sealed the wounds on Vitchin.

"Why would he do that?" asked Goten.

"Mercy," said Goku.

"So that Vitchin would continue fighting and not wine and cry," said Vegeta.

Vitchin got up and punched Tak dead in to face, nothing. Tak punched Vitchin in the face and sent him across the arena. Then Tak put one arm to each side shoulder level. They started to glow blue and Tak put his arms in front of him. He started to push the glowing into his open hands until they were the only things glowing; they glowed so bright Tak's vision was impaired. He then closed his fists and the glowing went away but the blue light showed through the spaces in his fists. Vitchin got up and Tak lowered his arms.

"This is the end boy, you won't survive this one," said Vitchin.

"The same could be said for you," said Tak and they both charged.

DEATH BALL FROM HELL!" yelled Vitchin and a large black ball appeared in his right hand.

"DESTRUCTIVE FIST!" yelled Tak and wound up his left hand.

Vitchin swung for Tak's head and he ducked and punched into Vitchin's gut, literally into his gut. The energy of the blue glow was released and Vitchin gasped. Tak removed his hand and stood up. The black ball disappeared. Vitchin started screaming unbearably loud. Then Tak hit him in the chest with is right. The glow was released and covered Vitchin. He immediately stopped screaming and burst into flames, which were shortly gone, and all that remained was a skeleton. The bones fell back and were dust before they hit the ground, Vitchin was defeated.

Vegeta led to others over to Tak. "What the hell are you?" he asked.

"Let's talk on the ship," said Tak as his hair and eye's went back to normal.

The group parted to let Tak pass and he put his weights back on and walked to the ship, the others far behind.

"What's going on?" asked Goten.

"Yah, he didn't seem like a big threat, I mean to Tak, and he could have killed Vitchin and if the others defended him Tak could have easily destroyed them," said Trunks.

"I know, there must be something more, we'll find out in the ship," said Goku.

"Goku, why did you and Trunks go into that room after your fight?" asked Piccolo.

"So I could teach him the instant transmission and show him where new Namek is," said Goku.

"Why would you do that?" asked Goten.

"So back in his time he can get a new guardian and get new Dragonballs and wish all the people the androids killed back," said Goku.

"What about Buu, he will be unstoppable if the us then are back, he was impossible when we fought him," said Gohan.

"Buu is no problem, I know where he is and I can handle him with the rest of my friends and my father," said Future Trunks.

"You do know that the Vegeta of your time might not show his love as much as this one because he hasn't raised you," said Piccolo and Future Trunks nodded.

They got in the ship and went into the cockpit. They took off as soon as they had all taken a seat.

"What are you," said Vegeta as Tak turned around.

"A race called ragin, and this is my normal state, the super ragin isn't as common as super saiyan, only two ragins can go super," said Tak.

"How many are there?" asked Goku.

"A whole population, before Vitchin tens of thousands, but after he destroyed our second home about 500," said Tak.

"Second home? What happened to your first?" asked Piccolo.

"It was the moon of Planet Vegeta, which is why we can go super. But anyway when the planet was gone so was the moon," said Tak.

"How does being on the moon of planet Vegeta affect your ability to go super?" asked Vegeta.

"The sun that Planet Vegeta orbited gave off radiation which is why there are super saiyans and super ragins, and, if they were strong enough, super tuffels," said Tak.

"Why did you need us to defeat Vitchin?" asked Vegeta.

"The ones he resurrected would have gained up on me with him and eventually I would have died," said Tak.

The ship landed on earth and they all got out.

"Thank you very much for coming here and averting your trip home for me Trunks," said Tak.

"No problem and anyway, I made full saiyan with it," said Trunks smiling before he disappeared using instant transmission.

"I will return in about a year, and become a full resident of earth," said Tak.

"Where are you going for a year?" asked Goku.

"My home to report," said Tak and he waived good by and walked in his ship. "Oh, Goku."

"Yah?" said Goku.

"Catch," said Tak as he tossed Goku the full and half full bags of senzu beans. "See you is about a year."

With that the ship door closed and Tak took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Collector Saga

Over the year Chiaotzu, Krillin, 18, Videl, and Yamcha retired from fighting but the saiyans, Tein and Piccolo kept it up. Ever since Trunks saw Future Trunks fight he started acting like him. When Tak returned to earth Vegeta welcomed him with flying fists. Tak was barley off the ship and was already defending himself against Vegeta.

Once Goku and Gohan pulled Vegeta off him Tak said hello to everyone.

"I've been wearing 500 pounds wrist bands a 1700 vest and 5000 belt, as well as train in 10000x earths gravity, think you can handle it ragin?" asked Vegeta smirking.

"You just have to be the strongest ever don't you? I just hope you're not to strong," said Tak.

"Why not? You want to be the strongest as well?" asked Vegeta laughing.

"No, I don't care of you're stronger than me, I just hope the Collector doesn't notice as he passes," said Tak.

"Who's the Collector?" asked Goten as he flew up to the others with Pan on his tail.

"Why don't I tell you all together so everyone knows," said Tak.

Goku nodded and he, Gohan, Goten, and Pan flew off. Tak sealed up his ship and locked it up.

"Lead the way Vegeta," said Tak.

Vegeta snarled and took off at breakneck speed. Tak was close behind. They landed at Roshi's house where the whole group was waiting.

"Ah, you must be Tak," said Master Roshi as he offered his hand. Tak shook it and smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you Master Roshi," said Tak.

"Now that we all know each other, who's this Collector you mentioned?" asked Gohan.

"He's a timeless beast. He travels all over the galaxies collecting the strongest of each species, he already has a human, saiyan, namik, and ragin so I hope he ignores up as he passes," said Tak.

"What do you mean, when was he last on earth?" asked Tein.

"Centuries ago," said Tak.

"Wouldn't the human be dead?" asked Goku.

"No he preserves those he captures, they live as long as they don't leave his ship, if they do, they start ageing again where they left off. He makes them fight for his entertainment," said Tak.

"Well I say we let him come, we can defeat him, even if I can't Tak can," said Vegeta.

"No, no one can beat him, all those he collected tried but he defeated every last one, and the ragin he has is stronger than me or you Vegeta," said Tak.

"What do we do if he lands?" asked Pan.

"We fight and distract him while someone else sneaks aboard his ship and released his prisoners, then with us and all he captured, who he's been training to make them stronger, we can defeat him," said Tak.

"Will that work?" asked Goten.

"We can only hope," said Tak.

That night Tak sleep at Master Roshi's house. In the morning Tak went outside and was immediately depressed, the Collector was headed for earth. Tak went to Goku's house and got Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan, they then went to capsule corp. and got Vegeta, and Trunks. The group started into the wilderness and found Tein, Piccolo was at Dende's lookout. Once they were all together Tak told them they had about a week before he would arrive. They spent that week in extreme training and when they saw the ship coming in they all flew off to intercept it. The group arrived just in time to see the gigantic ship land and the Collector walk out. He looked like a namik only with black skin and blue muscle patches. His eyes were red and he didn't have the antenna of a namek but he did have the pointed ears. He was wearing a cape like Piccolo's and fusion pants and shoes.

"Ah, so you decided to assemble and allow me to do my work and leave this reached place, how nice," said the Collector.

"Who are you here to collect?" asked Tak.

"The ragin Tak, the saiyan Goku, the human Krillin, the sun god Chiaotzu, his guardian Tein, the android 18, and the namek Piccolo. I would have gotten Gohan as well but you turned him from a half saiyan to a full saiyan," said the Collector.

"Why are you after Kakorrot and not me, I thought you wanted the strongest saiyan," said Vegeta.

"I do, he is," said the Collector.

"How can a low level saiyan be stronger than the saiyan prince?" demanded Vegeta.

"Calm down Vegeta, I don't think we want him to take us, do we?" asked Gohan.

Vegeta scowled. Tak looked at Pan and nodded, then to Goku and Gohan.

"So, will you be coming peacefully, or is an arena in order?" asked the Collector.

"What do you mean arena, were not entering your ship under any circumstances, we can fight here," said Goku.

"I plan to, would you like me to alter the terrene to make the fight easer?" asked the Collector.

"No, this is fine," said Vegeta turning SS1 and charging the Collector.

The collector didn't see Vegeta coming and took a hard hit in the face. There was no effect, but it was diversion enough to let pan get to the ship. The Collector smacked Vegeta away and took off his cape. Piccolo did the same and they disappeared. There was an explosion and one of the fighters was sent far into the ground. When Piccolo appeared in the sky everyone, Tak included thought he might win the battle over all. The Collector slowly flew from the crater. He raised his hand and shot a single blue blast that went through Piccolo's body and immediately took him out of the fight.

Before Piccolo's body hit the ground SS2 Vegeta slammed into the Collector and sent him flying. Goku gave Piccolo a senzu and Piccolo sealed the hole in his torso. The Collector appeared behind Vegeta and punched him in the back of the head sending him through many trees. Out of nowhere SS2 Goten appeared and gave the Collector an uppercut to the chin that sent him high into the air where SS3 Trunks waited with a burning attack. The blast sent the Collector into Tak's waiting fists where the Collector received a brutal beating before he was sent down into Piccolo's swinging foot which sent the Collector back high into the air where he was hit by two Super Kamehameha's, one from Goku, the other from Gohan. Once the blasts had subsided a Final Flash hit the Collector from below. The Collector was nearly on the ground when he was hit with a full force Tri-beam from Tein.

Each fighter was at their max during the assault and were each beat. Trunks passed around senzu's and they were all ready for it again by the time the Collector was on his feet.

"Quite powerful indeed, it seems as though I will require assistance," said the Collector and everyone looked at Tak who was as surprised as them.

The Collector smiled.

"Your female friend is currently stuck trying to get past the door into my ship. Does she want to fight as well or is she giving up, or maybe, this is part of your plan Tak? Well it won't work, she'll never get past that door," said the Collector with a grin.

Tak went SR and charged the Collector but before he could attack the Collector punched him dead in the face. Tak was sent far back and made a dent when he landed. He slowly got up and looked at the Collector and saw his friends fighting.

Tak saw SS4 Vegeta knee the Collector in the side of the head and the Collector grab Vegeta's head and slam it into the ground and Vegeta instantly go normal. SS4 Goku came up behind the Collector only to get elbowed in the gut and go normal as well. SS3 Gohan and SS3 Trunks come from opposite sides to pin the Collector between two fists. The Collector ducked and punched each in the chin, they both became normal. SS2 Goten and Tein double-teamed the Collector only to have their heads smacked together. Piccolo shot a blast and disappeared. He reappeared behind the Collector and was about to kick him in the head but the Collector spun around and kneed him in the face. SS3 Pan came from nowhere screaming about her father and grandfather. The Collector delivered one punch to he face and she became normal and fell to the ground. All the saiyan's were unconscious. Piccolo's neck was broken and couldn't move and Tein was out cold.

Tak screamed. The Collector turned and looked at him. Wind was rushing from him and a crater formed beneath him. Trees and rocks were flying everywhere. His muscles started to bulge and his hair turned black and his eyes turned silver. Tak's arms were raised above his head and he was looking up screaming. Then he stopped screaming and lowered his arms. He looked at the Collector and said, "Die for your sins."

Tak charged the Collector and punched him in the face and sent him flying into the side of his ship. The Collector came back and kicked Tak in the gut. Tak hunched over and another Collector came and kicked him in the face sending him up and back.

"Where did he come from?" asked Tak enraged.

"I split myself into two beings each with half my original strength," said the Collector.

"Ya, now you will die," said the copy.

"Do you already have one of your own race in your collection?" asked Tak.

"No," said the Collector.

"Well, why don't you, the original go in a cell and be part of the collection, you give the keys and everything to the copy and it runs the ship and collection," said Tak.

"Why wouldn't I put the copy in the cell?" asked the Collector.

"So you can keep you collection true to itself," said Tak.

"That's a good idea," said the Collector.

"Wait, there's something wrong with it," said Tak.

"What, what's wrong?" asked the Collector.

"Are the cells strong enough to hold you, at your full power?" asked Tak.

"They wouldn't need to be," said the Collector.

"Yes, if the copy is asleep you get your full power, the cell will need to be able to contain it," said Tak.

"Oh, well, yes they can, I test every week," said the Collector.

"I'll wait here and move my friends while you take care of that," said Tak and the Collector nodded.

Both the Collector and his copy went into the ship and Tak took the senzu's from Trunks and revived his friends. Tak told them what happened and that they should act unconscious as to not appear suspicious. Not one of them said anything about Tak's eyes and hair or the fact that it appeared as though he was fighting to control himself. The copy of the Collector walked back to the group and Tak beat it to a bloody pulp. It split into an army; each one was slightly stronger that Tak and they got dumber down the line.

Tak was unprepared, if he killed one the rest would be stronger. Then a blast came from the right and started hitting the copies and another from the left. The copies tried to fight the blasts but they were to weak and when the blasts hit they exploded and killed all the copies. The smoke cleared and SS3 Gotenks and SS4 Gogeta flew down to stand in front of Tak. The fusions went normal saiyan and the others walked up to Tak who was still in his new form. Tak walked over to the smoking rubble of the bodies and picked something up. He walked to the Collector's ship and went in. the fusions were defused by the time he came back. The ship took off and Tak tossed Trunks something.

"That's the keys, he's secure in there but if I let the others out I'll have to let him out. It'll be on the moon if you figure out a way," said Tak before becoming normal and falling on his face.

The first thing Tak saw when he woke up was Pan staring into his eyes. He was on a couch at Goku's house and he could here fighting outside.

"Are you okay? You hit your face pretty hard," said Pan.

"Ya, I'm fine, how's everyone else?" asked Tak.

"Better than you, they're all training outside," said Pan.

Pan left and Tak followed.

"Hay, Tak! How ya' feeling?" asked Gohan.

"Fine, I'd be in a cell right now if not for Gogeta and Gotenks," said Tak.

"How does it feel to be out classed by a saiyan?" asked Vegeta.

"Not bad, but I think I'm gaining, I went SR2 earlier today," said Tak.

"No you didn't, you went SR2 yesterday," said Trunks.

"Whatever," said Tak.

"Are there 4 SR stages like there are SS?" asked Goten.

"I doubt it, ragin's don't have tails," said Tak.


	3. Chapter 3

Saiyan saga

Five years of peace. Tak was no longer new to earth and was training as much, if not more than Vegeta. Goten was finally able to reach SS4 but he never went SS3. Vegeta knew that there was a level beyond what he has achieved.

Bulma was looking at the stars, thinking of a way to help the beings on the Collectors ship when she saw something headed for earth. She grabbed a telescope and got a closer look, it was a saiyan space pod. She ran to the training room and grabbed Vegeta by the arm.

"What is it?" asked Vegeta irritated.

"There's a saiyan space pod headed for earth," said Bulma.

"What? That can't be! The only saiyans left are here!" yelled Vegeta.

"Want to see for yourself?" screamed Bulma.

Vegeta followed Bulma to where she set up her telescope. Vegeta looked through it and screamed in rage. He knocked it over and flew out the window. Moments later he burst through Goku's front door.

"Kakorrot, we have a problem. There's a saiyan space pod headed here," said Vegeta. But there was no one in the room.

Goku and Gohan walked in from another room and looked rather startled and Vegeta.

"Where are the others?" He demanded.

"Pan is training with Tak, Goten and Trunks are training together, Piccolo's at the lookout and I can get Tein," said Goku.

"Well, get them all over to Capsule Corp. now!" yelled Vegeta.

A few minutes later everyone was outside Capsule Corp. waiting for an explanation from Vegeta.

"I don't know how but a saiyan space pod is headed right for us, it'll be hear tomorrow morning," said Bulma.

"Who could be in it?" asked Gohan.

"There's no way to know, it's not a saiyan, but it has to be someone who was a servant of Frieza to know how to navigate the pod," said Vegeta.

"Only one way to find out," said Tak.

They were all there in the morning when the pod landed. The pod door opened and out walked a saiyan wearing the saiyan armor Vegeta wore in the saiyan saga. He black hair wasn't spiked up but rather down to his shoulders.

"I am Roken, I came here because this is the last recorded location of lord Frieza, King Cold, and Lord Cooler. Do any of you know where they are now?" asked Roken.

"Yes, they are all in another dimension due to their deaths at our hands," said Gohan.

"You killed them? All of them?" asked Roken.

"Yes fellow saiyan, we thought we were the last," said Vegeta.

"You are saiyans?" asked Roken.

"Most of us," said Trunks.

"Which ones?" asked Roken.

The saiyans raised their hands.

"And another, who prefers not to fight," said Vegeta.

"It is unfortunate then, that I must kill you," said Roken.

"Why?" asked Tak.

"For killing my lords," said Roken.

"You do know that they destroyed your home planet and wanted your entire species wiped out," said Tein.

"Yes, I worked for Cooler directly, Frieza never knew of my existence," said Roken.

"You're out numbered Roken, you have no chance, just give up and you won't get hurt," said Piccolo.

"Silence namek I am the legendary super saiyan, that is why Cooler kept me secret, because he knew Frieza would fear me," said Roken.

"Tell me, how far beyond the super saiyan can you go?" asked Vegeta.

Roken smiled and went SS1. Vegeta did the same and charged. In an instant Vegeta was flying backward from a punch of Roken. Tak threw off his weights and punched Roken in the face. Roken went USS and Tak went SR1. Roken went SS2 and Tak went SR2. Roken went to punch Tak but he ducked into Roken's kick that sent Tak into the ground and into a tunnel that Tak kept making.

Tein charged and Roken backhanded him into unconsciousness and did the same to Piccolo with a kick. Pan and Trunks were SS3 as was Gohan who was unable to re-reach SS4. Goten was SS4 along with Goku and Vegeta. Roken went SS3 and Pan and Trunks charged him. All three disappeared. An instant later and Pan's limp body hit the ground. Gohan charged in as did Goten. Trunks and Goten were soon to join Pan and Goku and Vegeta fused.

Tak, still SR2 was emerging from the tunnel he made. He saw Trunks and Goten get knocked out, and SS4 Gogeta charge into the fight only to hit the ground seconds later as Goku and Vegeta. Tak screamed and Roken and Gohan stopped fighting. Tak's hair grew longer and turned white, his eyes turned black and he rose into the sky. His hair was noticeable longer that as SR2 but it wasn't as long as a SS3.

"Gohan, go take care of everybody, while I take care of this" said Tak.

Gohan landed and gave everyone a senzu and ate one himself.

Roken started to laugh. "What are you, a Saiyan wanna be?" he asked.

"I am a ragin, I am what Frieza feared but never knew of. I am the true ultimate," said Tak.

"Lets test that," said Roken as he flew into the sky, Tak followed.

Roken went out into space and Tak followed closely behind. They were far from earth and in an asteroid belt when Roken stopped. Roken screamed but no sound was heard in the vacuum of space. When he stopped he was something new, something Tak never saw before. His hair was as long as before and the back and sides were still golden but the top was black, and fell loosely like his normal hair. His eyebrows were back and black as were his eyes.

It took the first hit for Tak to realize that this was the real SS4. That hit sent Tak flying backwards through one of Jupiter's moons, all the way through, at the core. Tak stopped himself on the other side and put his hands at his sides as though he was going to do two one-handed Kamehameha's. the blast Tak released engulfed the moon and headed straight for Roken. Roken tried to hold it back but the attack wasn't a blast or wave, it was something else, something intangible and it engulfed Roken as well. There was no explosion, the attack just went away and took the moon and Roken with it.

Tak landed on earth and went normal.

"So, you showed us up again didn't you?" asked Vegeta.

"No, he did," said Tak.

"But you went SR3, and killed him in space," said Gohan.

"He was stronger that I could ever dream to be, he truly was the legendary super saiyan. I just tricked him into touching something that kills all it touches," said Tak.

"How did you do that?" asked Goku.

"I produced a form that, when it touches a living thing it engulfs it and disappears killing the living thing, Roken thought it was a normal attack and tried to catch it, it killed him," said Tak.

"How is he the legendary Super saiyan?" asked Vegeta.

"He went SS4," said Tak.

"So can I, and Goten, and Kakorrot," said Vegeta.

"No, what you go to is something else, it's like the last stage a saiyan can reach, like an end mark. For Goku it's at 4, for you and Goten it's at 3. Roken went to another level, the real SS4," said Tak.

"So there's nothing beyond this end mark, nothing further for me?" asked Vegeta.

"Yah, nothing further for you, Goku, or Goten, but Gohan, Pan and Trunks may be able to go further than what you reached," said Tak.


	4. Chapter 4

Turenks Saga

Goku fell asleep in his bed but woke up on the Supreme Kai's planet along with Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks. All four were dressed in the Kai outfits. The others were still sleeping but the Elder Kai and Kabito Kai were waiting for them to wake up.

"Hey Kai's," yelled Goku waving his hands.

"Ah, finally Goku you have awakened," said the Elder Kai.

"Why am I here, and why am I in these clothes?" asked Goku.

"You are here because we need your help and you're in those clothes so the enemy might think you're Kai's as well," said the Elder Kai.

"What about Goten, and Pan, and the others?" asked Goku.

"The enemy knows there are five Kais and the one Elder so we could only take four," said Kabito Kai.

"And Vegeta, Gohan and yourself did so great against Buu we were sure that you were three, and Trunks was the stronger of the other two, plus Vegeta seems to be calmer when Trunks is around," said the Elder Kai.

"How kind of you to think of my temper," said Vegeta sitting up and Gohan and Trunks did the same.

"How long have you three been awake?" asked Kabito Kai.

"Since dad yelled that he woke up," said Gohan.

"So, who is this enemy that you need us to defeat?" asked Vegeta.

"His name is Ibity," said the Elder Kai.

"That sounds way too familiar," said Gohan.

"It should, he's Bibity's father. At first we thought he was on our side, he's the one who first sealed Buu in the ball and told Bibity to destroy it. I went to him for help, saying the Kai's needed assistance to stop the monster but he turned us down. Ibity never found out that Buu killed the other Kais, he knew of the Elder and only saw me. When Bibity died Ibity blamed the Kai's and spent from the day of Bibity's death to a short time ago working on his revenge. He traveled the river of time learning of the best fighters and skills, and he is here now, with his two creations, ready to get his revenge," said Kabito Kai.

"Should we fuse or wait and see?" asked Vegeta.

"I'd say wait, his creations are to powerful for me, but I don't know about you," said Kabito Kai.

"If it comes to it, use the earrings dangling from your ears," said the Elder Kai.

"Right," said Gohan.

Kabito Kai took off and the other followed close behind.

In the distance were three beings flying straight at them. One was much smaller than the other two. The three beings stopped suddenly and the group headed right at them. The heroes stopped a few feet from the beings.

"Ah, Elder Kai, who are they?" asked the small being.

"The one with white hair is a form of the Kai you met, the others are the other four Kais, South Kai," he pointed at Trunks, " West Kai," he pointed at Gohan, "North Kai," he pointed at Vegeta, " and the High Kai," he pointed at Goku.

"Is this Ibity?" asked Goku.

"Yes, and the other two are the revenge I informed you of," said Kabito Kai.

"They are not Kais. They are earthlings," said Ibity.

"What makes you say that?" asked Vegeta.

"I saw you, on earth in earthly engagements, where are the real Kais," asked Ibity.

"The other four were killed by Buu, that's when I changed form," said Kabito Kai.

"So you summoned these pathetic beings to help you, well, it does give you much better odds, but you still have no chance," said Ibity.

And with that the being to his right removed its clock to reveal itself. He had the same orange gi Goku normally wears only in black and no under vest, his wristbands were black and boots were blue. His hair was in the same style as Goku's only white along with his eyebrows, he looked so much like Goku he had to be a clone.

"Oh, now I remember where I saw that face, on the warriors body I cloned to make Evant's," said Ibity.

The other threw down its cloak to show itself. It was Trunks, with black, shoulder length hair, black eyes, and in full saiyan armor.

"And you," Ibity pointed to Trunks, "you're the source of Trenk."

"This is unbelievable," said Vegeta.

"I hope, for you sake, you don't beat yourselves up to much," Said Ibity before bursting out laughing and descending to the ground.

"Well now, what do you say Trenk, shall we take on our copies or the others first?" asked Evant.

"All at once, lets have some fun," said Trenk smiling.

"Kakarrot," said Vegeta as he pocketed both earrings.

"Right," said Goku taking the left earring off.

Goku tossed the earring at Vegeta but Evant caught it first.

"What are these, power boosters, well what say I try one on," said Evant.

Evant was putting the earring on his left ear and Goku quickly ripped the one off his right. Then Trunks got an idea, he took off his earrings and yelled back to Kabito Kai, " put me in saiyan armor," he yelled, and Kabito Kai did so.

"This is useless," said Evant and he took the earring off and crushed it, Goku did the same.

Trunks tossed one of his earrings to Gohan but Trenk caught it.

"Let me try," he said putting the earring on his right ear. Trunks put his on his left.

Instantly they were fused together. The resulting being was in saiyan armor, his eyes were black but his hair was blue and he had the saiyan tail of Trunks.

"What is this Magic?" demanded Evant.

"It's called a fusion and its permanent, the question is, who is in greater control, Trenk or Trunks," said Goku.

"I am Turenks," said the fusion. Then he grabbed his head as if fighting for control, he fell to the ground still fighting himself.

The three remaining saiyans went super and charged Evant. Instantly Evant went super as well, only his hair went blue and his eyes became golden. Evant was stronger than all three saiyans together, they needed Turenks, but did they want him. It wasn't long before Gohan was SS3 and Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta SSE (Super Saiyan End) against Evant's version of the SS3.

Evant backhanded Gogeta to the ground where he charged a Kamehameha. The wave shot at Evant but was suddenly deflected away by another blast. It was Turenks. He went SS1, he looked like a normal SS1, and charged Gogeta.

Gohan screamed in intense rage, he had lost Trunks forever, no wish could separate Turenks. Gohans rage sent him beyond SS3 into the true SS4, his eyebrows were back and black and the top of his hair was as it would be in normal stage. Gohan hit Evant once and sent him to the ground. He burst out and flew opposite Gohan, he was also SS4, in his own way.

The two SS4s were going all out, Gogeta had Turenks in a bear hug when Turenks looked up and saw the state of the fighters in the air. He quickly went SS2 and broke free of Gogeta grip. He grabbed Gohan's foot and threw him down to where Gogeta caught him. He then punched Evant dead in the face. The SS4 didn't budge. Turenks went SS3 and kicked Evant in the side of the head. Again nothing, this truly was a powerful form. Turenks went SS4 and kneed Evant in the gut, Evant doubled over.

"There we go," said Turenks.

Turenks double axe handled Evant and sent him flying deep into the ground. Gogeta and Gohan flew up to Turenks.

"So, Who won?" asked Gogeta.

"Trunks did, all that's left of Trenk is his power, no influence at all," said Turenks.

"Then why did you hit my wave away?" asked Gogeta.

"It was to big, it would have hurt Gohan as well," said Turenks.

"Then why did you attack him?" asked Gohan.

"Because I knew that potential was in you and you needed some help in getting it out," said Turenks.

"You know it's not over, right Turenks," said Gogeta.

"Yah, and call me Trunks," said Turenks.

At that Gohan and Gogeta flew down by where the Elder Kai and Kabito Kai were, both Gohan and Gogeta stayed ready incase Trunks needed it.

Evant burst out of the ground and flew straight at Trunks. He stopped a few feet away and powered up. He soon became his own twisted version of SSE.

"What only at stage 5? I though you were stronger than that," said Trunks and he went to a new stage, his hair was as long as SS1 but it was pure white, and his eyes were no longer green, but now they were blue.

Evant fell back. Trunks turned his body sideways and raised his right arm with his finger pointing directly at Evant's heart. A blast shot from Trunks' finger and blew a hole in Evant's chest. Then Trunks pulled a sword out of the air and cut Evant in half symmetrically, then in quarters at the waist, another blast and he destroyed all four quarters. Trunks pulled a sheath out of the air and strapped it to his back and put the sword in it. He appeared behind Ibity and destroyed him in one blast. He then went normal saiyan and landed.

Gohan was normal as were Goku and Vegeta when Trunks arrived. They were also in the clothes they had on when they were last on earth, Vegeta still had the earrings in his pocket.

"So now there's five," said Vegeta.

"Stop looking at me to prove yourself the strongest Vegeta, now it's your son," said Goku.

"Fine by me, as long as it's a saiyan elite, and him being a prince makes it even better," said Vegeta putting an arm on Trunks' shoulder.

When they returned to earth a quick sparing match showed that Trunks was much stronger than Tak and Gohan was close behind Tak.


	5. Chapter 5

Collector Saga

Years kept passing and Tein and Gohan stopped fighting.

One year after Trunks fused Vegeta went into the mountains, five years later and there's no sign of him.

And the years haven't been peaceful. Nothing that called for a super saiyan but people with dark wishes came around and need to be stopped, but nothing of any difficulty to the heroes.

Then it happened, the day Tak and Goku feared, someone found the Collectors ship and released him. The Collector took them in the middle of the night, Goku, Trunks, Piccolo, Tein, Krillin, Chiaotzu, 18, and Tak all woke up on the moon.

The Collector was standing over them when they awoke.

"You thought you were done with me didn't you? I can not be defeated, and I will continue my collection, with you included," said the Collector.

"Then why didn't you lock us away while we slept?" asked Tak.

"To get revenge and give that fighting chance heroes love so much," said the Collector.

There was a ring between them and the ship.

"I'll take the strongest Saiyan first," said the Collector.

Goku flew down to the ring and stood opposite the Collector.

"You do know that without Vegeta to fuse with you have no chance, right?" asked the Collector.

"I have enough of a chance to win, and that's all that counts," said Goku.

Goku went SSE and charged the Collector, they both vanished then Goku slammed into the ring floor. Goku powered up to his max, then glowed red, "Kao Ken times 5000!" he yelled and put his hands at his sides for a Kamehameha.

The Collector was in the air not worried, and not moving.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." And Goku vanished reappearing directly below the Collector.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." And Goku was to the left.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." And Goku was to the right.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." And Goku was behind.

Then Goku was inches in front of the Collector. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA" the Collector vanished to behind Goku and Goku disappeared to above the Collector and released the blast. The blast was so powerful it went through the moon. The ring was completely gone. Goku passed out and started to fall. Krillin quickly flew up and caught him. Goku was out cold, they didn't have any senzu beans, and they would need a lot just to heal Goku's body.

"Guys, it's not over yet," said Piccolo.

Rising from the hole his clothes torn and raggedy, his body beaten and bloody, was the Collector.

"That saiyan will pay," said the Collector making another ring and placing it over the hole.

"He can't the attack wore him to nothing, without any senzu beans he'll die," said Piccolo.

"The collector smiled, "then I will just have take the next one," said the Collector.

"Hay, wait, I got a serous question for you," said Trunks.

"What?" asked the Collector.

"When you last came here you said that Goku was the strongest saiyan, but after we sealed you away another saiyan came to earth named Roken who was stronger that Gogeta," said Trunks.

"Yes, after I would have gotten Goku, who isn't stronger than the saiyan I have now, I would have gotten Roken and tested which of the three were stronger, Goku's little attack showed that the one I have now is stronger," said the Collector.

"Well now, I think I'll take the strongest android next," said the Collector.

18 looked at Krillin, if Goku couldn't win, she had no chance, and the Collector knew it.

"No, you'll fight me next," said Piccolo stepping into the ring.

"You are not one to make these decisions," said the Collector.

"What, are you backing down from a challenge, or is it that your scared that I'll beat you like last time?" asked Piccolo smiling and throwing his weights down.

The Collector scowled and charged, Piccolo immediately delivered a knee to the Collectors chin, sending the Collector flying. Piccolo followed and delivered a double axe handle to the Collector's face.

The Collector hit the ground and got up immediately. Piccolo stopped in the air and put his index and middle finger to his forehead.

The Collector looked at him and laughed. "I know that attack, you need time to charge it up, and you won't get it," said the Collector and he charged Piccolo.

"Special Beam Cannon," yelled Piccolo.

"It's not ready yet," said the Collector.

"Fire!" yelled Piccolo and he fired the beam. The Collector was only a few feet from Piccolo when the beam, stronger than when Buu fired it, went through his chest.

The Collector hit the ground motionless and Piccolo landed. Piccolo stared to walk towards the group when he got kneed in the back of the head and sent into the cliff side. Piccolo climbed out and hovered there.

"You went out of the ring, you lose," said the Collector smiling, his chest back to normal. Piccolo didn't say a thing and landed by the others.

"Next will be," said the Collector.

"Me, you have the most reason to hate me, I sealed you away," said Tak.

"Very well, but the next fight will be with the fusion, after him all the hard ones will be gone.

Tak stepped into the ring. He went SR3 and charged, the Collector flew into the air and Tak followed. Tak went to punch the Collector in the face but he disappeared and grabbed Tak in a bear hug from behind.

"Trying to avenge you father?" asked the Collector.

"Don't you ever speak of him," said Tak in a rage of pain.

"Well what about your grandfather, I took him before I took your father," said the Collector.

"No, you can't talk about any of them," said Tak.

"Well you're in no position to be making demands. You know you father saw me kill your grandfather, after your father surpassed him. And now you surpassed your father, but you already saw me kill him, so I can't do it to you again," said the Collector, finding great joy in Tak's anguish.

Tak screamed and power so strong surged through him that it broke the Collectors grip. Tak turned pure white. His screams were so high Piccolo had to rip his ears off. A pure white ball of energy concealed Tak. And with a loud bang was absorbed into him.

Everyone was looking at him and Piccolo regrew his ears. Tak looked like a SSE, but his fur wasn't brown or red, it was orange with black stripes, his hands were clawed, he had sharp teeth, his hair was also orange with black streaks, and he had grown a tail, which was also orange with black stripes. His eyes were white and even his eyebrows had black strips over their orange. He was a SRE.

Tak gave one punch to the Collector and he flew back, stopping just before a cliff side. The Collector charged Tak and punched him dead in the face. Tak didn't move, the Collector opened his hand and released a powerful blast that sent Tak into the same cliff side Piccolo hit. Tak screamed and the whole mountain was gone.

Tak landed by Trunks.

"All you gotta do is make him touch outside the ring before you do, if he tries to keep fighting I'll join in," said Tak.

"Me to," said Piccolo.

Trunks powered up to SS5 and flew to the ring. But before the fight could start there was an explosion from the Collector's ship. Everyone was looking at it. When the smoke cleared there was a hole in the side of the ship. Shortly after thousands of creatures flew out of it, they encircled the ring and the heroes.

"No! My collection, my precious collection. AHHHHHHHHHH! I'll have to defeat all of you again," said the Collector.

Then there was another explosion, every eye was on the smoke that concealed the ship. When the smoke cleared the ship was gone.

"I don't think your collection should be your main concern," said the lone figure in the crater of the ship.

"I shall grind you into dust!" yelled the Collector.

The figure walked forth from the smoke that concealed him, it was Vegeta. He was holding a backpack in his left hand, he was in the clothes he wore in the Buu saga. Vegeta threw the backpack at Trunks.

"It appears that I will fight next, see that the fighters here are sent where they need to be, except the saiyan and ragin," said Vegeta as he walked into the arena.

Trunks went normal and opened the bag, all seven dragonballs were in it as well as a bag of senzu beans.

Trunks flew over to the others and quickly gave Goku a few senzu's.

"Should we help him? "asked 18.

"Even if he would tolerate it, I don't think it's necessary, he seems to know what he's doing, and he's a lot stronger that he appears," said Piccolo.

"The last time you said that Vegeta self-destructed to kill Buu and it didn't even work," said Krillin.

"Yes, but Vegeta knows that as well, he knows what he can do to the Collector, he saw what I did," said Goku.

"What do you mean he saw what you did?" asked Tak.

"I sensed him by the ship, he saw me fight, and what happened to me, before I shot the Kamehameha I told Vegeta to get senzus, but I guess he got the dragonballs as well," said Goku.

"Trunks, give me the dragonballs, I'll take them far away and make the wish, for all the warriors in the Collectors collection to be sent to their homes except the saiyan and ragin, right?" asked Krillin as Trunks handed him the bag.

"That would be the wish," said Piccolo.

"What about the second wish?" asked Krillin.

"Just say that you only need the one," said Goku.

Krillin nodded and flew off, 18 followed.

The Collector and Vegeta haven't moved yet. Vegeta looked up at the Group and smiled.

"Kakorrot! Left!" yelled Vegeta and he threw something at Goku.

Goku caught it in his left hand and looked at it, it was a Potara earring. Without a second thought Goku put it on his left ear. Vegeta already had his on his right. As soon as Goku's was on the two flew at each other and were fused into Vegito.

The Collector screamed in rage. Then all the thousands of fighters surrounding them disappeared except two. The Collector screamed even louder.

The Collector charged Vegito but before he reached him Vegito vanished. He reappeared on the other side of the ring at SS1. The Collector charged again and Vegito vanished again to appear on the ring floor as a SS2.

The Collector screamed and split into two. Vegito went SS3 and shot one blast at one of the two Collectors and killed it. The remaining Collector shot a blast, much stronger than it looked, at Vegito and it sent him through the ring and deep into the moon. The blast went off and the surface of the moon under the crater of where the ship was caved in. Vegito SS4 (not SSE) emerged from the rubble.

"You touched outside the ring," said the Collector.

Out of nowhere Trunks, SS5, grabbed the Collector by the legs and slammed him into the moon, outside the ring.

"And now, so have you," said Trunks. Vegito smiled.

The Collector emerged from the rubble of the impact site. "I was not fighting you so it does not count," said the Collector.

"You said that after Tak you would fight me, but Vegeta stepped in, which meant that I was after him, he fused into Vegito, and Vegito went out of the ring, that means that my attack was legal and you are disqualified," said Trunks.

The Collector clenched his teeth. Then he shot a blast that destroyed the ring, "Now the ring is gone and no one is disqualified," said the Collector.

Instantly Piccolo kicked the Collector in the face and SRE Tak grabbed him in a bear hug. Piccolo, SS5 Trunks and SS4 Vegito were all in front of the Collector who was being crushed by SRE Tak.

"Now, we're all in together. Ready when you are Piccolo," said Tak.

Piccolo put his index finger and middle finger to his forehead. "You were right I didn't have enough time to make that blast as powerful as it should have been, but now I do," said Piccolo.

The Collector was squirming but Trunks and Vegito would beat him into submission. Finally Piccolo was ready.

"Special Beam Cannon, Fire!" yelled Piccolo.

The blast was huge and powerful. It took out most of the collectors torso, after the blast went through Tein caught Tak and Krillin gave him about a handful of senzus. Tein flew Tak back to the others.

Trunks had a Burning Attack charged while Piccolo was charging the Special Beam Cannon. Before the Collector could heal Trunks shot the attack at him. Before the few remnants fell to the ground Vegito, standing on the ground shot a Final Flash straight up, there were no remnants of the collector after that.

The saiyans powered down and the three fighters flew over to the others. Tak was getting up.

"Did it work?" he asked Vegito.

Vegito nodded. Then he took off the earrings held one in each hand shoulder level at the sides. He released some energy in a odd form and split into Goku and Vegeta. Goku gave the earring back to Vegeta who pocketed both of them.

"How'd you do that?" asked Piccolo.

"Vegeta's been away for five years training, he figured it out and when we fused I learned it as well, he just always has to have the right earring," said Goku.

"And how did you reach SS4?" asked Tak.

Goku looked at Vegeta smiling. Vegeta went SS1 then SS2 then SS3 then SS4 then SS5 then SSE.

"How the hell?" asked Tein.

"I was just lucky that for the time I was gone no real emergency happened that needed the dragonballs," said Vegeta going normal again.

"What?" asked Piccolo.

"I wished that my body would be able to take more power than it could at the time, I was unable to reach the SSE but I trained until I could again," said Vegeta.

"What was your second wish?" asked Goku.

"Krillin made it," said Vegeta.

At that time the saiyan and ragin, who weren't sent home walked up to the group.

"You, saiyan, when were you captured, before or after the destruction of planet Vegeta?" asked Vegeta.

"Before," said the Saiyan, his tail around his waist.

"You look familiar," said Vegeta.

"I should, I'm your cousin, Prince Vegeta," said the saiyan.

"I don't recall having a cousin, said Vegeta.

"You father killed mine for the throne, you weren't alive for it but I was, my father was older but yours won. It was almost destined to be that way, seeing as how your father had the royal name, but then again so do I," said the saiyan.

"Your name is Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Yes low level, and I am the real Prince Vegeta, my father should have been king." He turned to Vegeta and spit on his shoes. "And as for your behavior, fusing with a low level and having a halfling son, you are no saiyan elite, let alone royal," said Prince Vegeta.

Then the ragin punched Prince Vegeta in the back of the head.

"You ungrateful slime, that low level, the halfling and your cousin, are three of the five reasons that you currently aren't locked in a cell right now," said the ragin.

Prince Vegeta got up. "Who are you?"

"I am Razul, the legendary super ragin," said Razul.

"Like the legendary super saiyan?" asked Prince Vegeta.

"Yes, but more powerful," said Razul with a grin.

Prince Vegeta smiled. He punched Razul dead in the face. Razul didn't budge but he went SR1. Goku grabbed Prince Vegeta's right arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Release me low level or I will have to destroy you," said Prince Vegeta.

"I can see why the saiyan race has always been looked down upon, with the exception of the ones who reside on earth, the saiyan are animals who don't care if they kill each other into extinction, we probably would be extinct by today anyway with or with out Frieza," said Goku before breaking Prince Vegeta's arm.

Prince Vegeta fell to the ground. He powered up to full and kicked Goku in the side of the head. He didn't budge.

"Is that all you got?" asked Goku.

"I am at my max," said Prince Vegeta.

"I am the weakest Saiyan from earth, and you aren't anything compared to me, why did the Collector say you were stronger?" asked Goku.

Prince Vegeta smiled and looked at the earth, it was full, like when Goku went golden Otzuro. And Prince Vegeta went Otzuro. Goku, and Vegeta, were unaffected by seeing it because they have reached SSE and Trunks was smart enough not to look.

Goku looked up at the giant monkey. He jumped up and ripped off the tail. Almost instantly Prince Vegeta was back to normal.

"How dare you," was all he said before Vegeta blasted him into nothingness, oddly enough, Goku didn't protest.

"Are you really the legendary super ragin?" asked Krillin.

'There's no such thing," said Razul.

The group was back on earth later that day and Tak took off with Razul to the ragin home planet, Tak would be back in about a month. Everyone used the month's time well and trained hard, Trunks reached SS6 it was like SS3 only with the pure white hair and blue eyes of SS5.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon saga 

Tak returned to grim faces. They received a message from something that they had 3 years to train and at the end all the worlds' heroes, including the elderly, will be taken to a proper place to die. The mention of the elderly got Master Roshi into training as well as Tein, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Videl, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Pan, Goten, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks, Tak was soon to join in.

The three years came to an end and the message was given. All the chosen fighters saw the image of a cloaked being in their head. He gave them quadrants of a planet where he was. He said they had three days to arrive or that planet would be destroyed followed by earth without a fighting chance.

When the messenger was done, Tak telepathically told everyone that the messenger was linked to that he'll be leaving in an hour from Dende's lookout.

Tak put the quadrants into his ship and realized something he didn't like. The planet was New Namek. About an hour later Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Uub and Tak were sitting in Tak's ship ready to go.

"So, Uub, what've you been up to?" asked Goku.

"Deep in meditation. Who is this?" asked Uub pointing to Tak.

"I am Tak, you missed a lot in your meditation," said Tak.

"Why didn't he come with to kill Vitchin?" asked Gohan.

"I didn't know he was still alive, and when he wasn't wished back I thought he must have turned evil," said Tak.

"Who's Vitchin?" asked Uub.

"The guy we had to defeat when we met Tak," said Trunks.

"I really missed out on a lot," said Uub.

The others started filling Uub in on what happened from them being wished back to the messenger's arrival. New Namek was in their sight in two days. The messenger returned with another message.

"Congratulations, you made it here in time. Unfortunately, this planet is unsuitable for fighting so we will be fighting on the planet just past it, I am already there," said the messenger.

When the messenger was gone Goku breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is it dad?" asked Goten.

"I thought he would blow up the planet, I can't imagine losing the nameks after all they did for us," said Goku.

Tak landed and the group filed out. They were on a cliff and there was nothing but level barren lad as far as the eye could see in all directions, the cliff was the only thing that disrupted the plain. There was a lone figure on the ground below so everyone flew over to him, Goku carried Master Roshi. The figure was the messenger that had spoken to them.

"Welcome to the death of heroes," said the messenger.

"Who are you?" asked Goku.

The messenger removed his cloak. He had black boots and green pants. Red gloves up to his elbows and a blue vest over his otherwise bare chest. His eyes were black and his hair was black. He had a tail around his waist but it wasn't the monkey tail of a saiyan or even the tiger tail of a ragin, it was thin and sleek like the saiyan tail but it was reptilian.

"I am Coiths, I am not a saiyan nor ragin, nor am I a combination of the two, or of any races. I am not the first or last of my kind, I was not created in a lab, nor conjured by magic. I was not wished into existence by any dragon, nor was I born from any womb. I am no ancient undying evil, nor a tyrant of the universe. I have no father nor son nor sibling, and I was not spawned off another creature. I have no creator nor destroyer," said the messenger.

"Then what are you?" asked Piccolo.

"Nothing you've ever seen before," said Coiths.

"What, all our opponents are new to us," said Gohan.

"Raditz, Vegeta, Brolli, Roken, Turles, and Nappa were saiyans. The androids, Cell, and Baby were created in a lab. Buu, Evant, and Trenk were conjured by magic. The dragons were wished into existence. Jenemba, Hildegroth, Bojack, and the Collector were ancient undying evils. Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold were all tyrants of the universe. Piccolo and Lord Slug were spawned off of something. Garlic Jr. is someone's son. All your human enemies were born from a womb. Any henchman you faced also fit into one of the categories. And when you refaced your opponents they were wished from a dragon. Vitchin, though I know not his origins, was the last of his kind, but not the first, and had a creator. And, since you defeated and killed them all, they all had destroyers," said Coiths.

"Then what are you?" demanded Vegeta.

"I, am, me," said Coiths.

"Well then, mister, 'I am me', why did you call us here?" asked Gohan.

"To die," said Coiths.

"Your gunna die?" asked Goten.

"Not me, you, all of you," said Coiths.

"Good luck, we've been known as hard to kill," said Trunks.

With that, every fighter threw down their weights, save Tak, who kept his jacket and shirt on, and powered up to max without transforming. Vegeta charged, he punched Coiths dead in the face, he didn't budge. Then the downfall happened, Vegeta went SS1.

Coiths smiled. His hair went on end and yellow like a SS, his eyes stayed black though.

"I said before that I am not a saiyan, and that I was never born. And that I am no ancient undying evil. They are all true statements. I am evil, but not ancient. I was not born but just came into existence one day. But not as a saiyan. And the reason I am not the first or last is because I am of no species. An now, like few heroes before you, I will delight in destroying you," said Coiths.

Vegeta charged again. The two were entangled in a punching duel.

Tak leaned to Goku "his calling all of us can be his downfall."

"How?" asked Goku.

"Soon Vegeta will be hit into the ground, at that time, someone hits Coiths with a full blast Kamehameha. That person gets a senzu and everyone, Vegeta included charges their strongest attack at their full power. They'll all aim straight ahead, and Coiths won't think to move. But then, I'll pin him to the spot he'll be at and at once, everyone's strongest blast will hit him, that should do it," said Tak.

"Don't you think that's overdoing it?" asked Goku.

At that moment Vegeta went SS3 and was having trouble keeping up with Coiths' second stage.

Goku looked back at Tak. "That'll be our last resort."

Tak nodded in response and flew off to ship, he returned soon after with two odd swords. They had two triggers on each handle, but what they were for Goku had no clue. Tak set the swords down and looked at Goku. "Tell me when you're ready."

Vegeta was SS4 and Coiths was in a third form, like a SS2 but he still had black eyes. Vegeta went to hit Coiths in the neck but Coiths grabbed his neck and let out a small blast. Vegeta was hanging limp from his neck in Coiths right hand.

"What are you?" muttered Vegeta.

Coiths smiled. He threw Vegeta back to the others and said, in a voice all could here, "every one thousand years a being is born. And, at around the same time as the beings birth another creature comes into existence. That creature's purpose is to kill the being. Why you may ask? Because the being is the legendary super saiyan. When the legendary super saiyan dies the creature dies as well. None of the creatures are alike in any way because none of the legendary super saiyans are alike."

"Why did you call all of us here then?" asked Piccolo.

"Because, any of the saiyans here can be the legendary super saiyan, and, I've been watching the earth fighters for a long time and I always wanted to be one of your enemies," said Coiths.

"But, each of us saiyans died, wouldn't you have died then?" asked Vegeta.

"No, because all of you saiyans kept your bodies, but if I kill you, you can't, because I am the opposition of the power of the legendary super saiyan, any other I kill could keep their body, but not the legendary one," said Coiths.

"And you have no idea which one of us is the legendary super saiyan?" asked Trunks.

"Right, none of you have achieved it yet, if you have I would know. And it could be one of the former half saiyans because I came into existence when none of you were alive, so I would be fully grown by the birth of the legendary super saiyan," said Coiths.

Tak threw off his jacket. He had a sword in a sheath concealed under it.

"Trunks," said Tak.

Trunks looked over at Tak who drew his sword. Trunks nodded and did the same. At the same time they both charged, but Coiths saw them. He pulled a sword out of the air and blocked the attacks. Tak went SRE and Trunks went SS6, Coiths revealed a fourth form, like the SS3 but keeping his black eyes.

The three fighters fought wildly as Goku whispered something in Gohan's ear. Gohan crouched down and put his hands at his side.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," said Gohan at his normal max.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," said Gohan at SS1 max.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," said Gohan at SS2 max.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," said Gohan at SS3 max.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," yelled Gohan at his SS4 and full max.

When Gohan yelled the last of the attack Tak grabbed Trunks and disappeared, Coiths was hit, head on unknowingly. Tak and Trunks reappeared with the others and ate senzu's as well as Gohan. Everyone went to their max power, the top limit their bodies could attain.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl, Krillin, 18, Uub, Yamcha, Tein, Master Roshi, and Chiaotzu all powered up Kamehameha's. Vegeta powered up a Final Flash. Trunks powered up a Burning Attack. Piccolo powered up a Light Grenade. Coiths didn't move, he saw that each was aiming straight ahead, none would hit him, they would waist their energy in attempts to hit him.

Tak appeared behind Coiths and stabbed one of his odd swords through each of Coiths legs and into the ground. He pulled both triggers and spikes shot out under ground and in Coiths legs to keep him there. Tak was back with the others and powered up Destructive Fists.

Before Coiths could try to free himself all the heroes fired. All the Kamehamehas merged into one, which soon merged with the Burning Attack, Light Grenade and Final Flash, then the Destructive Fists joined the mass of energy.

The fused attacks hit Coiths head on, he was defenseless. After the blast went off Krillin was quick to pass around senzus. Everyone was watching the smoke, they couldn't sense anything but they had to be sure. The smoke cleared and there was a huge crater where the blast went off. Then, the ground burst open behind them. They quickly turned around to see Coiths in the air. His gloves were gone, as well as his vest. His pants were torn and nonexistent below the knees. His whole body was beaten and bloody. He was in his fourth form.

"That was quite the attack, it would have decimated the Collector instantly. But I am stronger than that. I did not block it, and even if I could, I wouldn't have. You all combined you full power and you couldn't kill me. You won't try anymore so all that's left is to wipe you all out," said Coiths.

"Do you, yourself, want to die?" asked Goku.

"No," said Coiths, landing.

"Well you said that when the legendary super saiyan is dead, you will die, if you give up your evil ways, and help us, you won't die with us," said Goku.

"I knew you would try that. It won't work. I won't die, I'll cease to exist. And you won't be able to wish the saiyan back, because the killer killed him," said Coiths.

Tak screamed. He drew his sword and was SRE instantly. Before Coiths could react, Tak had stabbed him in the chest.

"Everyone, get as far from me as you can!" yelled Tak.

"What's in your head boy?" asked Coiths.

The others were flying away full speed, Gohan was caring Master Roshi. They stopped at a safe range but close enough to see.

"If I must die to kill you, then let it be done, you can't escape, if you pull the sword out, you'll lose all your energy," said Tak.

"You, self-destructing, to kill me? That won't work," said Coiths.

"We'll see," said Tak and an orb of energy surrounded him, all the power he possessed.

The orb was slowly absorbed into Tak, who then glowed pure white. Then the white started to flow out of Tak and through the sword into Coiths. When all the white was out of Tak he was SR3 and glowing white again.

"Yes, this power, you fool, your helping me," said Coiths, who was gaining all of Tak's power.

The white flowed from Tak again and he was SR2. Again and he was SR1. Again and he was normal. When all the power was out of Tak, and Coiths was, according to him, an unbeatable god, Tak smiled.

"What is it, have you been on my side the whole time?" asked Coiths.

"When I told you that if you pulled the sword out you would lose all your energy, I wasn't lying. It's an explosive reaction, and now you have all of your power, in addition to mine. It's a suicide attack because I won't live, but you're the one whose self-destructing," said Tak, and before Coiths could react to what he said Tak pulled the sword out, with the last of his energy, the one ounce he saved for that task. As soon as the sword was completely out of Coiths he exploded.

The blast was so bright that everyone had to look away. They all knew, instantly, that Tak was gone, the one person they thought would never die in battle, was dead.

The smoke never cleared on its own. An energy ball formed and cleared the smoke away. Before all the smoke was gone the ball shot off towards New Namek.

The blast, and planet blew up, completely, on impact.

Goku fell to his knees, after landing by the ship, and was utterly speechless. Then a being, with scaly skin in human form appeared in front of them. It was Coiths, he was in his end stage, his clothes were gone, as was his hair. He was a dragon.

"You may think that I am in my end stage, but I don't have one, I survive every attack and grow strong enough to defeat any enemy that comes to face me. Now, who thinks they can take me on?" asked Coiths.

"Why did you blow up the planet?" we were here in time," said Piccolo.

"You never arrived on Namek, and so, when the time limit was reached, it gets destroyed," said Coiths.

Vegeta looked at Goku, he was useless, Gohan and Goten weren't strong enough, it would have to be Trunks.

Piccolo put his hand on Vegeta shoulder, "do the dance with Gohan and use the earrings with Gotenks, the rest of us will hold him off, in turn, till your ready," said Piccolo, Vegeta nodded.

Piccolo tackled Coiths and drove him into the ground at the bottom of the cliff.

"Alright Gohan, do you know the fusion dance?" asked Vegeta and Gohan nodded.

"Good, you and me, then Trunks and Goten, we'll use the earrings after that, but I nee to be on the right earring," said Vegeta.

And so, Vegeta and Gohan fused into Goheta. Goheta put the Potara earring on his right ear and Gotenks put it on his left. The two fused into Truheta.

Piccolo was helpless against the raw power of Coiths, but before the finishing blow could be delivered Truheta stepped in. Truheta had to go SS2 just to keep up with Coiths. Yamcha was able to get Piccolo back to the others. Goku was still unmoving, on his knees, staring open mouthed at where New Namek used to be.

Through the battle Coiths kept the upper hand, even when Truheta went as far as SS6, Coiths just got stronger and stayed there, Truheta could only get a few hits in on Coiths before he was overpowered.

It was a while before Truheta was slammed into ground, and rendered unconscious. It was the impact of the fused saiyan that got Goku to look at the fight. He sensed Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks in the unconscious body of the fusion and he got up.

Goku screamed. He screamed for all the people Piccolo Dami killed. He screamed for all the people and things the saiyans killed in Frieza's name. He screamed for all the beings Frieza's other henchmen killed in his name. He screamed for all the beings Frieza himself, killed. He screamed for all the beings Cooler and his henchmen killed. He screamed for all the people the androids killed. He screamed for all the people Cell killed. He screamed for all the beings Buu killed. He screamed for all the beings Vegeta killed for evil. He screamed for all the beings Bojack and his team killed. He screamed for all the beings Hildegroth killed. He screamed for all the beings Baby killed. He screamed for all the people the dragons killed. He screamed for all the beings Vitchin killed. He screamed for all the beings the Collector killed. He screamed for all the beings ibity and his family killed. He screamed for all the beings Coiths kill, he screamed for the Nameks.

Then Goku turned pure white. And he kept screaming.

He screamed at Piccolo Dami. He screamed at the Red Ribbon army. He screamed at the saiyans. He screamed at Frieza and his henchmen. He screamed at Cooler and his henchmen. He screamed at the androids. He screamed at Cell. He screamed at Buu. He screamed at Bojack. He screamed at Garlic Jr. He screamed at Jenemba. He screamed at Hildegroth. He screamed at Baby. He screamed at the dragons. He screamed at Vitchin. He screamed at the Collector and he screamed at Coiths. But still, most of all, he screamed for the Nameks.

Goku stopped screaming. The white went away to reveal something new. Goku's hair was in its normal form, but gray, as were his eyebrows. His eyes were black. His tail was gray, and his body was covered in fur like SSE only the fur was gray. His shirt was still on, his power hadn't shredded it.

Coiths smiled and kicked Truheta up to the others, Piccolo caught him in one hand. Goku didn't move, he was still where he was when he started screaming and hadn't moved an inch.

"Well, now I know who the legendary super saiyan is," said Coiths.

Truheta was getting up and heard these words and saw Goku, the Vegeta within cursed but the Trunks, Gohan, and Goten only stared blankly. Coiths flew up to Goku face to face.

"You lied," said Goku.

"What?" asked Coiths.

"You lied when you said we never saw your kind before," said Goku.

"No I didn't," said Coiths.

"Yes you did. You are like everything we had to kill. All the villains who came against us, killed mercilessly, and so do you. You are all the same to me," said Goku.

Coiths smiled and punched Goku in the face. Goku didn't budge. Coiths grew stronger, and tried again. But still nothing.

"You have to die Coiths, all the other legendary super saiyans went mad with power, they needed to be stopped, but not me. I stop the ones who go mad with power, like you," said Goku and he punched Coiths in the face and sent him into the distance.

A blast came from the distance and hit Goku dead on but nothing happened. Coiths soon followed the blast but Goku grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground below the cliff and let go a blast that went through the planet and destroyed Coiths body.

But Coiths wasn't dead. He was there when the smoke was gone. Goku looked back at the others. "Leave, now," he turned back to Coiths "I am who he wants, and I alone can stop him, I don't want any of you to get hurt in the process," said Goku.

Coiths smiled. "Very well, let them go, I won't be able to kill them once I kill you," said Coiths in his egomaniacal way.

Soon after the ship took off, it passed where New Namek was and the planet they were on blew up. It was over, Goku and Coiths were gone, and they wouldn't be able to wish Goku back.

Truheta was split back into Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten. Trunks was flying.

"I wonder who unleashed the force to destroy the planet," said Master Roshi.

"It was Goku," said King Ki, who was telepathically speaking to everyone. "and it worked, in all ways he intended. Coiths is gone, because Goku is dead, but because Goku killed himself, and saved you is counts as self sacrifice, and he gets to keep his body, but Coiths stays dead," said King Ki.

"Alright dad," said Gohan.

"Tak's here too. And they both say that before you wish them back you have to wish New Namek back, before it expires, then all the namekans," said King Ki.

"That was what we planed to do anyway," said Vegeta.

Trunks landed and the group split up to get the Dragonballs and made the wishes right away. They made the wishes on Dende's lookout, where Trunks landed the ship. Once the dragon was gone they heard laughter from the ship. It was Coiths, he was holding onto the outside of the ship.

"Goku keeps his body, and so do I. I'm going to kill all of-" said Coiths before gasping and falling to his knees.

He was twitching and grabbing at the air. Then he fell onto his face and faded away.

"How did he stay alive, and why did he just die?" asked Gohan.

"He said that because I kept my body he gets to stay alive," said Goku through King Ki.

"And I told you that a wish cannot be made by a dragon or concerning a dragon without the dragon dieing," said Tak through King Ki.

"But it wasn't concerning a dragon," said Trunks.

"In order to stop me, Coiths had to become a dragon, and wishing the nameks back, after they were killed by a dragon is a wish concerning a dragon," said Goku through King Ki.


	7. Chapter 7

Vengeance Saga 

Over the year Trunks reached SS7, like SS4 only blue eyes instead of green and white hair instead of golden. Gohan reached SSE at SS5.

Three days until the wish to resurrect Goku and Tak could be made and something bad happened. It was in the dead of night and Trunks defused into Trunks and Trenk. Trunks kept sleeping and Trenk snuck away into the night.

In the morning Trunks realized the huge power drop. He could still go SS7, but all of his stages were weaker, and his hair was blue again. No one could explain this strange phenomenon.

Out in the middle of nowhere Trenk was trying to open a portal. Piccolo was hiding behind some rocks watching, he didn't know who Trenk was, or what he was doing, but he knew something was wrong. When the portal was wide enough, Trenk reached in and pulled Roken out. Roken's limp body fell to the ground and the portal changed from purple to red and Trenk reached in and pulled out Evant, then he reached in and pulled out another being, who was dressed the same as Roken only he had white hair like Evant.

Piccolo realized who Evant and Trenk were, and he recognized Roken. The three that came from the portal were alive but unconscious. Piccolo waited to see who the other mock saiyan was but Trenk noticed him first. Before he could defend himself Piccolo was being blasted into the ground. Trenk left him for dead but Piccolo slowly started to rise and fly away.

A knock on the door, Gohan answered and caught Piccolo as he fell forward.

"Oh god, Piccolo, what happened?" asked Gohan as he set him down.

"It, was Trenk, he brought Evant and Roken back, along with a third copy, one of Roken," said Piccolo weakly.

"What? Trenk? But he's fused with Trunks, isn't he?" asked Goten.

"No, Bulma just told me, Trunks woke up this morning unfused," said Chi-Chi.

"Oh, I wish Grandpa were alive now, he'd show 'em all," said Pan.

"Yah, Tak too," said Gohan.

"We gotta get Vegeta and Trunks and get over there," said Gohan.

"Right, were did you see them Piccolo?" asked Goten.

"Give me a senzu, and I'll show you," said Piccolo.

Gohan smiled and went into anther room. A few minutes later he came back in his orange gi and gave Piccolo a senzu. Almost instantly Piccolo got up and walked out the door, closely fallowed by Gohan, Goten and Pan.

The four flew over the Capsule Corp. and told Trunks and Vegeta the situation. The six soon flew of to where Piccolo saw Trenk. When they got there they herd to sound of fighting, it was Evant and Tein.

The fight had just started upon their arrival but Tein was already defeated before anything could be done.

"Ah, so you lived. I am Trenk, for those of you who don't know," said Trenk.

"I'm Evant," said Evant.

"I, as all of you know, am Roken," said Roken.

"And this is our third brother, whom you knew not of, Cegan," said Trenk.

Goten gave Tein a senzu.

"Three blasted days," said Vegeta.

Trenk smiled, "I know, wasn't it timed perfectly?" he asked.

"King Ki, you gotta send me back, the earth is in grater danger than ever before!" yelled Goku.

"It's not my decision Goku, it was King Yamma who let Vegeta go back against Buu, not me," said King Ki.

"Right, King Yamma, Tak, lets go," said Goku grabbing Tak's arm.

The two super warriors appeared in front of King Yamma an instant later.

"Yes Goku?" asked King Yamma.

"You have'ta send me and Tak back to earth now," said Goku.

"What, Why?" asked King Yamma.

"Because the earth's in worse danger than when Buu was evil," said Goku.

"Really? From whom?" asked King Yamma.

"A super strong saiyan, a clone of him, a clone of me, and a clone of Trunks," said Goku.

"Well, who told you I could send you back?" asked King Yamma.

"King Ki said you sent Vegeta back to fight Buu," said Tak.

"Yes, but under the orders of a higher power," said King Yamma.

"Who, the Grand Ki, or the Supreme Kai?" asked Goku.

"Neither, this is someone on par with the Supreme Kai, but it is his decision alone, none can alter it and only Baba can see him," said King Yamma.

"Baba, okay, where is she?" asked Goku.

"I don't know, and if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you. You can't meddle in this kind of thing Goku, I'm sorry," said King Yamma.

"There has to be a way, they need our help," said Tak sitting down.

Then Goku grabbed his arm and they disappeared. When they reappeared they were on the Supreme Kai's planet.

"Why are we here?" asked Tak.

"The Elder Kai gave me life against Buu, maybe he can do it again," said Goku.

"I can, but what about your friend?" said the Elder Kai walking up behind Goku.

"Can Kabito Kai do it?" asked Goku.

"Only to another Kai," said the Elder Kai.

"Well, then you can do it to Goku, Kabito Kai does it to you, then you can do it to me, right?" asked Tak.

"I suppose so," said the Elder Kai scratching his chin.

"Yah, alright Tak," said Goku.

"Very well then, Goku sit here," said the Elder Kai sitting down and gesturing to a seat opposite him.

Goku sat down and the Kai passed his life to Goku. Goku stood up and Kabito Kai sat down where Goku was. Kabito Kai passed his life to the Elder Kai, who shortly after, passed it to Tak. Goku and Tak thanked the Kais and vanished for earth.

When they arrived at the scene, Trunks and Trenk were both SS7 and were evenly matched. SSE Goten and Piccolo were double-teaming SSE Evant. Tein and SSE Pan were double-teaming Cegan, and Roken was fighting SSE Gohan.

Trunks was the only one not being beating to a pulp. And shortly after the arrival of Goku and Tak, Tein and Goten were knocked out of the fight.

Of course, Goku and Tak were quick to take their places. Tak was SRE and Goku was SSE. When they joined the fight the villains were forced to retreat into the horizon.

"Dad, Tak, you're alive!" yelled Gohan when he had the chance.

"Yah, thank the Elder Kai and Kabito Kai, we have to wish them back in three days now," said Goku powering down and landing.

The others did the same and the fallen were resurrected via senzu beans.

"How did this happen?" asked Tak.

"When we were all fused together, Trenk must have learned the diffusion trick from dad and used it in the night," said Trunks.

"Yah, and somehow he opened a portal and resurrected his brothers and Roken," said Piccolo.

"Well, that sure ain't good," said Tak.

"No, it's not," said Piccolo.

"So what, now we hunt them down?" asked Goten.

"Yah, That's exactly what we do," said Goku.

And with that he took off shortly followed by Gohan and Tak. The others were soon to follow. They could hear the explosions but when they reached the cities, there was nothing left and the four were gone. But finally, after six cities were completely destroyed, the heroes caught up.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Ready for another beat down?" asked Trenk with a laugh.

"If we're the ones who're going to get the beating why are you the ones who left?" asked Vegeta, also with a laugh.

Trenk just smiled in response. Gohan burst forward and hit Evant dead in the face full force. Evant fell back but went SSE and swung at Gohan. Gohan ducked and went SSE as well.

"I think he can handle this," said Trenk to the other two before leading them in a retreat.

Evant stayed and continued to fight Gohan. During the fight Goku and Vegeta Performed the dance and became SSE Gogeta. When Gogeta was ready Gohan powered down and landed by the others and Gogeta took his place. The two became entangled in a rapid and heavy fight. The battle ended with a clash of Kamehamehas that resulted in Gogeta's victory.

As soon as Evant was gone the heroes took off in the direction their enemies fled in. Two more destroyed cities before they were caught and Tein and SS7 Trunks tackled Trenk and started beating him into submission.

Trenk threw the two off him and motioned for the other two to go, "go on, I can handle this, I owe it to them for killing Evant," he said and charged Tein.

Roken and Cegan took off for more destruction. SS7 Trenk was beating down Tein and Trunks, though, Trunks wasn't as bad as Tein.

"Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo out of nowhere; Trenk had no idea that Piccolo was charging an attack, "FIRE!" yelled Piccolo, and Trenk was hit dead on, he had no idea Piccolo was that strong, and nothing was left. Immediately the group took off for the last two.

They were half done with the city when the group arrived, and before Cegan could send the last blast, SSE Pan hit him with a Kamehameha. Roken looked at the group, quickly sent a blast that destroyed the rest of the city, and took off. Cegan smiled.

"Finally, it is my turn," said Cegan.

"Why didn't we fight you before?" asked Trunks.

"I was dead, I believe it was the Collector, but I'm not sure," said Cegan.

Before Trunks could respond SSE Goten and SSE Pan hit Cegan from opposite sides with two super charged Kamehamehas. It wasn't enough to kill him, but the next round was. With Cegan gone, the group took off for the last of their opponents.

It was Tak's turn for this fight, and like the last time they fought, Roken lead the way to a secluded part of space near Jupiter. Roken tried to taunt Tak, but nothing was heard in space.

Then, Roken changed into a form that scared Tak, it was the SSE, but the fur and hair were golden, and his eyes were green, like the super saiyan. Could this be the real legendary super saiyan, Roken had claimed to be it before, but even Coiths said Goku was the Legendary. Roken's pointer finger started to glow and he spelled in the air, 'Legendary Super Saiyan'.

Tak shook his head, made his finger glow and spelled 'Goku' before hitting Roken with a blast from his other hand. Tak went SR3; he was determined to beat Roken at the same level as before.

Roken charged Tak but Tak kicked him away and his arms started to glow blue. Roken righted himself but stopped when he looked at Tak. Tak pushed the blue into his hands and the blue was apparent from the cracks in his fists. Roken kept watching Tak, but Tak wasn't moving.

Then, Roken was hit in the back and the blue burst through his chest. Tak's body finally caught up with him and he delivered the other fist in the side of Roken's head, blowing it away. The rest of his body melted away. Tak powered down and slowly, and exhaustedly flew back to earth. It was noon of the next day when Tak was back on earth.

As soon as he was back on solid ground Tak passed out. It was dusk when he awoke and he sought out the others. He found them and told them what Roken turned into, claiming it to be the legendary super saiyan.

"How could he be alive now if he was under Cooler's rule over three hundred years ago, I know saiyans live long, but that's way to long," said Pan.

"Maybe he is a legendary super saiyan, and he's the one who came before me," said Goku.

"Or, maybe there is a level beyond the SSE besides legendary, and Roken found it and thought it was legendary. Maybe SSE isn't an end mark, but a transition. Your body can't take any more power, so have another. It seems like something nature would do to a saiyan," said Vegeta. Not a word was raised against what he said and Vegeta smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"But that doesn't explain living long," said Pan and Vegeta scowled.

"Yah, it does, the new body prolongs life, Vegeta lived much longer after reaching SSE, the rest of us died way before him," said Gohan.

"Yah, but we weren't full saiyans," said Goten.

"We should rest, we can wish everything back to normal tomorrow," said Piccolo getting up and walking outside.

In the morning they split up and got the dragonballs. They stood in front of Capsule Corp. and called the Dragon.

"Why have you summoned me?" asked the dragon.

"How should we phrase this so it wishes the Kais back too?" asked Goku.

"Well, we could say, 'we wish all those who died in order for Trenk, his brothers, and Roken to die were back to life," said Tak.

"Right," said Goku.

"I'm waiting," said the Dragon.

"We wish all those who died in order for Trenk, his brothers, and Roken to die, were back to life," said Bulma.

"That wish cannot be granted," said the Dragon.

"Why not?" asked Goku.

"Trenk and his brothers are not dead," said the Dragon.

"What?" Yelled Piccolo.

Then half the city exploded. From the smoke, walking towards them, were Trenk, Evant, and Cegan.

"Uh, Dragon, that's all we need for now, we'll call you in a bit," said Goku.

"Very well," said the dragon before the dragonballs scattered.

"You though you killed us, but you didn't. We faked our deaths," said Trenk.

"Why?" asked Goten.

"A more dramatic effect, as you and your friend planed so long ago," said Evant.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and then back at the brothers.

"Now, we had our fun, and you had yours, so lets just end this," said Cegan.

"Vengeance Tartnk!" yelled the three brothers in unison. The words turned out to be some sort of fusion spell because as soon as they spoke the words the three of them glowed white and fused into one white being.

The being was as tall as Evant, had the black hair and eyes of Trenk, and the saiyan armor Cegan had. His saiyan tail was around his waist.

"I am Vengeance, the revenge Ibity will place on the destroyers of his son and grandson," said Vengeance before he went SS1, his hair was golden and his eyes were green.

"Leave him to me," said Vegeta going SS1.

Vegeta charged Vengeance and pummeled him into the ground. Vengeance went SS2 and blasted Vegeta away. Vegeta went SS2 and blasted Vengeance into the ground. Vengeance rose from the crater SS3, and shot a blast at Vegeta who went SS3 and caught it. But before he could send it back, SS4 Vengeance hit him in the face and pushed the blast into Vegeta's gut.

The blast went off and when the smoke cleared, Vegeta was SS4. Vengeance scowled, "how far can you go?" he asked in anger.

"I'm not sure, how far can you go, 'cause I'm sure I can go one further," said Vegeta landing opposite Vengeance.

Vengeance went SS5 and charged Vegeta Who vanished and kneed Vengeance in the back of the head. But Vengeance didn't move. Vegeta went SS5 and kneed Vengeance in the face and sent him high in the air. Vengeance stopped himself and went SS6. Vegeta went SSE.

"Ah, there it is, now, you are mine," said Vengeance going SS7.

From that moment on Vegeta was helpless against Vengeance, mainly because he refused help from anyone. Then Vegeta was slammed into the ground and Vengeance placed his hand on Vegeta's beaten torso, charged an attack, and blasted Vegeta deep into the earth. The explosion wasn't heard, but the tremor was felt.

Vengeance landed and smiled. "Who shall charge arrogantly into this fight next?" asked Vengeance. But before anyone could answer, they heard a faint scream. Shortly after a yellow blast came from deep in the earth and hit Vengeance from below destroying all his upper body armor and ripping his pants to near shreds.

Vengeances smoking and wounded body hit the ground hard from the fall off of the blast. Then Vegeta, beaten and bruised, his upper body bare, including his hands, and his pants torn rose from the hole. Everyone was looking at him, and he knew why, his eyes were green, his hair yellow, as was his tail and the fur covering his body. The power he felt beyond him before Roken first appeared was real, and he achieved it.

"What is this?" asked Vengeance getting up.

"Your ticket to hell," said Vegeta sending thousands of blasts directly at Vengeance, all of which made contact, and before he could even move from the impact, Vengeance was hit by a Final Flash from the last super saiyan elite, and destroyed in completeness.

Vegeta powered down and landed.

"I think you bet me out," said Goku.

Tak disappeared for a long time, so long in fact, that the Dragon was summoned again and the earth was back to normal for a month before he showed up again.

"Tak, long time no see, where you been?" asked Trunks.

"I had to get and old friend, I've been looking for him the whole time," said Tak.

"Who is he?" asked Trunks.

"Get everyone together, I want you all to meet him at once," said Tak with a grin.

A few minutes later the saiyans, and Piccolo were all outside Tak's ship waiting to meet his friend. The hatch opened and out walked Tak, closely followed by Vitchin.

"What, we killed you," yelled Vegeta.

"No, I did, except that I didn't," said Tak.

"But Tak-" started Goku.

"You can stop calling me Tak now," said Tak.

"What?" asked Vegeta.

"When Goku first asked me my name, I said to call me Tak 'for now,' but that now is over, you can call me by my real name, Lukien," said Tak.

"This has all been a set up hasn't it? Vitchin, Roken, the Collector, Coiths?" said Trunks.

"No, Roken, the Collector and Coiths were real, but Vitchin is an old friend of mine, we staged his death and had your previous enemies wished back and the same strength they were at when they died to make them all easy kills. Then, with that done I would have your trust. On my way back I told the Collector to come here, and that we should make it seem as if I lock him away, a few years later, I'll let him out when you're all stronger. But of course, I wanted him dead so he is, and we worked together. Roken, Coiths, and the brothers I had no plan of, and they made you all stronger, which made this harder. But anyway, none asked about the mysterious disappearance of Uub since we fought Coiths," said Lukien with a grin.

"He's always been in and out of meditation, why would we think of it as odd?" asked Piccolo.

"Because he's dead," said Vitchin.

"What?" asked Goku.

"I killed him, upon your return to earth, Tak telepathically told me to come here, kill Uub, and bring his body to the far ends of the galaxy, so I did," said Vitchin.

"How did King Ki not know?" asked Goku.

"I blocked him, he wouldn't learn of Uub's death until we were alive and he would look at that part of the galaxy, after I'm home free," said Lukien.

"And now, I believe were done with this little conversation," said Vitchin powering up.

Vegeta smiled, "care for a rematch?" he asked Vitchin.

"Very well," said Vitchin.

"Be careful, Vegeta is over twenty times stronger that the last time you fought," said Lukien.

Vegeta went ESS (Elite Super Saiyan) and charged Vitchin, the fight was over instantly, Vitchin gravely under estimated Vegeta and was blown away, literally. Then Vegeta charged Lukien. Lukien didn't move, all he did was backhand Vegeta in the face, his weights were still on, and Vegeta was knocked out.

"Uh, dad, this could be a problem," said Gohan.

Lukien smiled and took off his weights. Everyone but Goku and Gohan powered up to full and charged Lukien. Moments later they were all on the ground unconscious and Lukien wasn't even super.

"You've been holding back on us Tak, oh wait, Lukien," said Goku with a smirk.

"You can't resist the thrill of the fight, can you Goku?" asked Lukien.

"Gohan, I know how much you want to help, but you have to get everyone out of here and as far away as you can, now," said Goku, without turning away from Tak.

Gohan nodded and picked everyone up and carried them to safety and rose in the sky to watch the fight from a distance.


	8. Chapter 8

Lukien Saga 

Goku went SSE and charged Lukien and sent him high in the air with an uppercut.

"Oh, come on, don't hide your power, show me all you got," said Goku.

Lukien righted himself, "Very well then." And with that Lukien went SR1 and dove down at Goku. But Goku dodged into the air and Lukien hit the ground with the fist he intended for Goku. Lukien looked up at Goku and burst into SR2 and charged again. Goku used instant transmission and moved to behind Lukien and kneed him in the back of the head then fell back.

Lukien was breathing heavily. He turned his head to look at Goku, "Where did you learn to move that fast?" asked Lukien.

"Are you serious? You told me to teach it to Trunks," said Goku.

"That's instant transmission? I thought instant transmission was through space not time and space," said Lukien.

"I don't understand that, but it's instant, as the name says," said Goku.

Lukien went SR3 and vanished. A moment later Goku was sent to the ground and Lukien began to laugh.

"Now, you are mine," said Lukien.

Goku got up without a word. He went back to normal saiyan. Then he thought of all those killed by evil, and all those hurt by evil. He glowed white and screamed. When the white was gone Goku stopped screaming and was legendary.

"Good, I get to kill the legendary super saiyan," said Lukien.

Goku didn't say anything. He vanished and Lukien flew backwards, then Goku reappeared where Lukien was with his foot extended in the direction Lukien went flying.

Lukien righted himself and his arms glowed blue, then the blue was pushed into his hands, which glowed through the cracks. Goku lowered his leg and stayed where he was.

Lukien charged Goku and hit him in the chest with both hands. The blast was released into Goku who flew backwards into a mountainside. The whole mountain fell when the blast went off. But Lukien could see through the smoke that the fight was far from over. Goku was rising out of the rubble, his pants torn, his shirt gone. Lukien went SRE. Goku flew and laded with the rubble directly behind him. Lukien landed a distance from Goku.

They both crouched down with their hands at their right sides.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," they said in unison.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," they said in unison.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," they said in unison.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," they said in unison.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they yelled in unison as they both released the two largest, and most powerful energy waves ever to exist.

The waves hit and the two fighters were engaged in a war of control over the blasts.

Gohan could see the waves from his vantage point. Then he realized he forgot to resurrect to others. He quickly gave everyone a senzu bean.

"Where are we?" asked Trunks.

"A safe distance from the fight," said Gohan.

"How long have we been out?" asked Piccolo.

"Since they started, I forgot to revitalize you," said Gohan.

"Forgot? What could make you forget that?" demanded Vegeta.

"Well, Lukien's SRE and dad's legendary. And right now they're in a kamehameha war," said Gohan.

With that everyone flew up to see the fight in the distance.

"How long has this war gone on?" asked Goten.

"Since about a minute before I woke you," said Gohan.

"We need to help him," said Pan.

"No, that's the last thing we want to do. If we interfere Goku'll hold back so we don't get hurt, but he can't hold back in this fight," said Tein.

"But back when I fought Cell I need your help to beat him," said Gohan.

"Yes, but Kakorrot doesn't need help, if he did, he would have already lost," said Vegeta.

Lukien and Goku were evenly matched. But then Lukien pushed more power into the wave, more than Goku was ready to hold off. And with that extra push, Lukien's wave overcame Goku's and Goku was hit with the full force of both blasts.

"Dad no!" yelled Gohan starting towards where Goku was.

Piccolo grabbed his arm, "No, you'll just die too."

"Damn you Lukien, Kakorrot was mine to kill, he may have been a low-level, but he was legendary," said Vegeta in a rage.

Lukien didn't power down. He stood up and watched the smoke, ready for anything. But when the smoke cleared Goku was gone. Lukien breathed a sigh of relief, but then he felt something pressed against the small of his back.

"Power Poll extend!" yelled Goku and the poll broke through Lukien and out his front.

Lukien screamed in pain and rage. He started to pull the poll out but it just extended farther.

"I wouldn't do that," said Goku.

"Why not," said Lukien, holding back screams of pain.

"Remember how you died?" asked Goku.

"No," said Lukien shaking.

"Really, well it was by this suicide technique," said Goku as the energy flowed from him into Lukien. More and more power flowed from Goku into Lukien, but Goku remained legendary.

"This is to much, how can you still be legendary after giving this much power?" asked Lukien.

"Why aren't you trying to escape the attack," asked Goku ignoring Lukien's question.

"Because, I can survive it to a certain point, with a certain amount of power," said Lukien.

Goku didn't respond. He had already transferred more power than Lukien, himself, did against Coiths, but Goku remained legendary.

"Wow, dad's still going, he's stronger than I thought," said Gohan.

"Where did he get his poll from?" asked Piccolo.

"He does have instant transmission, probably when the wave was going to hit him he disappeared and got the poll and came back," said Trunks.

Lukien was calm the whole time; he knew how much he could survive. Finally, Goku pulled the power poll out of Lukien and he self-destructed, the blast was huge, it could have destroyed he planet, it it was any closer to the core.

After the smoke had cleared, everyone was shocked to see Lukien was still whole and Goku was still legendary and standing. Lukien was on his knees and back to normal, he was near dead. He looked up and saw Goku, unharmed, with a kamehameha charged and aimed directly at him. Lukien smiled before Goku shot the wave and annihilated him.

The others landed by Goku, who was normal by the time they arrived.

"How did you do that?" asked Goten.

"I called a Spirit Bomb and sent its energy into Lukien. When it went off I was pure and unharmed. And while the smoke was clearing I charged a kamehameha," said Goku, strapping the power poll to his back.

And so, the last fight of the dragonball gang ended. Peace, is all that they will know for the rest of their lives, no matter how long. Uub was never wished back, but Goku did retrieve his body. Goku was the last to die, just after Master Roshi and the Turtle. With their deaths, everyone who knew of the dragonballs died, and another wish was never made, on these dragonballs. The saga of the dragonballs, the legendary super saiyan, and the legacy of Goku, have now come to an end, for this time line.


End file.
